Harry Potter and The Life He Never Knew
by dracoslover9
Summary: What if Harry had a family member he didn't know about? What if they both went to Hogwarts? And what happens when he finds out? She knows he doesn't. following oc. NO HATEFUL COMMENTS PLEASE! If you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

1: Torn

"JAMES!" Lily screamed from the bedroom. James jumped because of the yell, and ran out of the kitchen to their bedroom.

"Lily? What's wrong?" He asked as he hurried in looking at his very pregnant wife.

"My water just broke!" Sure enough Lily was standing there in wet sweat pants.

"Ok just stay calm and we will get to the hospital." James said frantically as he grabbed the suit case next to the door and took it to the living room. "I'll get a hold of Padfoot and have him contact Albus, and then I will have him get a hold of Moony and Wormtail. We need to have Alice and frank notified and-"

"JAMES!" Lily interrupted as she still stood in the middle of the bed room. "Help me!"

"Right! Sorry, Love, but it's time we are going to have babies!" James spoke happily as he helped her to the couch. He then ran over to the fire place and flooed Sirius. After, he then picked up the suitcase and flooed to St. Mungo's. Lily sat patiently on the couch counting backwards from ten. Right as she reached one the fireplace roared with green flames and James walk back in the living room.

"Baby I am so, so sorry!"

"Just help me to the bloody hospital! The contractions are starting to hit!" Lily said.

Within the hour Lily was laying in the hospital room waiting in pain and the waiting room was holding only three people. As Sirius, Remus, and Albus Dumbledore sat in the waiting room the one most unlikely couple walked in holding a baby.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Sirius asked looking at Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa. Narcissa was holding a blonde baby boy in her arms, there brand new son.

"Sirius, they are here to take one of the twins." Dumbledore stated calmly yet without the usual twinkle in his eye.

"What? No! They can't!" Remus and Sirius both proclaimed jumping out of their seats. As both began arguing and complaining Dumbledore spoke steadily to them.

"As I explained a month ago the female twin is too powerful and if Voldemort knows about her being the boy's sister she may be killed." Dumbledore stated what he had told them before. "Therefore she will be handed over to the Malfoy's to be raised; it will save her and also help everyone in the long run." Sirius and Remus just nodded once and sat back down. "No need to be too worried the Malfoy's are with us." The two gave skeptical looks at Dumbledore and the family then looked at each other.

"I don't want to cause any pain to any of you." Narcissa stated sadly as she looked at her blond child.

"We only want to help." Lucius stated in agreement. Sirius looked at the small family as they cared for the now fussing infant. He smirked lightly over at them, as much as he didn't like it he knew that they would take good care of the female baby Potter.

As hour's passed they began to get restless. Remus was pacing, Sirius was sitting upside down in a chair so his head was hanging towards the floor and his feet up in the air, Dumbledore was reading peacefully (however he was glancing up at the door quite often), Lucius was walking around holding little Draco as he slept (as soon as he would stop Draco would wake up and cry), and Narcissa had fallen asleep on the couch having just given birth three days previous.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Sirius groaned, then as if on cue James busted through the door grinning like an idiot.

"Harry James Potter was born ten minutes ago and Annabelle Marie Potter was born five minutes ago!" James declared excitedly. Remus walked over to James and hugged him saying his congratulations. Sirius jumped up then fell over from the sudden shift in blood and him being dizzy. After he recovered he got up and hugged James as well.

"Conrad's mate, you're a dad now!" Sirius bellowed waking newborn Draco. "Sorry, Narcissa."

"It's quite alright," Narcissa spoke taking Draco from Lucius and began rocking him. She had been awakened by all the commotion going on. The exchange made James notice the other small family and Dumbledore in the room. He looked from Dumbledore then to the Malfoy's and nodded once. He then walked over to Lucius and extended his hand.

"Thank you," James spoke somberly. Lucius took James' hand hesitantly but shook it all the same.

"You're welcome. I understand it must be hard, but she will grow up knowing who she is really is. And as soon as it is over she will come home to you," Lucius spoke firmly looking in James' eyes. James looked away and took his hand back. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together looking at everyone.

"Are you ready to meet them?" They all nodded excitingly and he led them to the back room.

Lily was holding two (a pink and a blue) bundles in her arms. She looked up and smiled at all of them. Sirius and Remus took turns holding Harry and Annabelle as they sat and talked to Lily. James and Dumbledore were talking quietly when Lily looked up at the door. There she saw the Malfoy family standing there holding their child. Immediately a tear rolled down Lily's cheek.

"Please don't cry," Narcissa spoke softly handing Draco to Lucius and walking to Lily. "I understand why you would but please don't." Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed next to Lily.

"I am so happy that you are doing this for us but it still hurts that my child has to be taken away from me," Lily sobbed as Narcissa held her.

"I know but I promise she will grow up knowing who she is and why this had to happen," Narcissa comforted. Dumbledore watched the exchange, just as he did with James and Lucius, amused by how these enemies could change and be united so quickly for the sake of a child. As the evening went on and the healer's took Annabelle so that she would be cleared for early leave from the hospital the two families spoke quietly comforting each other with the task to come. All too soon it was time for the Malfoy's to take Annabelle home with them. The Potter's, Sirius, and Remus said their last goodbyes. Lily had one last thing to ask.

"Please keep her name, I understand that she will have to take on the last name Malfoy but please keep calling her Annabelle Marie," Lily pleaded looking in Narcissa's eyes.

"Of course and what would you call her for short?" Narcissa asked.

"Anna."

"So Anna it is." The final goodbye was said and the new Malfoy family left leaving a torn family behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Doubt

"Wake up Anna!" A male voice broke through her sleepy barrier. She heard an exasperated sigh and footsteps walking away. Her brother had been trying to wake her up for the past fifteen minutes and they had to leave in thirty. As she rolled over hoping he had given up, ice cold water hit her body.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" An eleven year old Anna shrieked jumping out of her bed. Her twin brother Draco was laughing with a bucket in his hand. A scowl crossed her face as she made the connection. Before Draco could register anything one of her shoes was floating around him hitting him anywhere it could reach.

"OW! Shit! Damn it! ANNA STOP!" Anna smirked evilly as he ran out the room trying to escape the shoe. She then went to her bathroom to get ready for the day. As she pulled on her black skirt and dark green blouse that her mother wanted her to wear for the train ride she heard her mother's voice.

"You need to apologize to your brother." Anna looked and saw her mother Narcissa standing at her door.

"Mum, he deserved it! He dumped a bucket of ice cold water on me!" She defended. "My hair is soaked and I can't dry it! Now I have to go to the bloody platform with my hair wet!"

"Annabelle," Narcissa scolded lightly as her daughter flopped on the vanity seat.

"Fine! I'll apologize." Anna huffed then muttered, "He doesn't deserve it though." Narcissa giggled softly. Anna gave her a questioning look.

"You are so much like your mother and father," Narcissa smiled as she pulled out her wand drying Anna's hair.

"How so this time?"

"You're a trouble maker, like you're father, and stubborn like your mother. But no matter what you always take the consequences like both." Anna smiled in the mirror at her mother. Even though Anna knew that the Malfoy's weren't her real family they still treated her as their own. She also knew that the reason she wasn't with her real family now even though the dark lord is gone was because he killed her real parents. She grew up knowing everything and she appreciated that. She still called Narcissa and Lucius mom and dad because to her they were her parents.

Narcissa muttered a charm that lightly curled Anna's dark hair. Anna looked like Lily but had James' dark hair and hazel eyes. It was a close call when people mentioned how much she didn't look like a Malfoy but was relieved when they passed it off as her looking more like the Black side of the family. Anna looked at Narcissa and smiled and she smiled back.

"I love you mum!" Anna said getting up and hugging her mother.

"I love you too Anna," Narcissa responded returning the hug. "Let's get going your stuff is all downstairs already.

"Ok." They walked down to the foyer to see Draco standing with Lucius. "Morning, daddy!" Anna hugged her father and under his arm stuck her tongue out at Draco. Draco responded by glaring back at her.

"Good Morning, Anna. And don't stick your tongue out at your brother," Lucius scolded. Draco smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I _suppose_ I'm sorry for making a shoe fly after you and beat you even though you completely deserved it you pompous, self-centered prick," Anna articulated to him tightly.

"Annabelle Marie Ma-" Narcissa began but was cut off by her son's as equally nasty retort.

"Then I _guess_ I'm sorry for throwing cold water on you because you wouldn't wake up you spoiled little twat," He retorted. Anna flushed in ager and her hands balled into fists. Just as she took a step forward to pummel her arrogant ass of a brother Lucius smacked Draco in the back of the head.

"Sorry, Anna," Draco said smarmily rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go you two!" Narcissa called over her shoulder as she and her husband walked out to the car with their children's trunks and owls levitating in front of them. The Malfoy twins looked at each other stuck their tongues out and then raced to the car.

"I won!" Draco shouted in triumph. Anna looked at him cynically.

"No you didn't! I did!" Anna answered.

"We are not having this argument! Now get in the damned car!" Lucius irritated at his children.

"Yes, father," The two answered in unison and got in the car. The ride to King's Cross consisted of the four Malfoy's in the back discussing houses. Anna and Draco spoke of which one they thought that they might be in even though Draco was pretty sure they'd be in Slytherin. Anna however wasn't sure at all. She was worried that she might be stuck in Gryffindor like her real parents were. Almost every day she did something that her parents told her was so much like them.

"Anna, are you alright?" Lucius asked as they walk quietly through King's Cross.

"What if I'm in Gryffindor? Then what am I supposed to do?" Lucius hugged his little girl tightly then looked at her.

"No matter what we will still love you, but I don't think you will be in Gryffindor, you are much to Slytherin like to be," Lucius smiled at her and she giggled at his response. They continued walking and they soon were on Platform 9 and ¾.

"Draco and Anna both stood beaming at the scarlet train. Their parents had told them about it but seeing it themselves made it so much better. The two looked at each other and simultaneously began pushing their trollies through the crowd. Narcissa and Lucius took on a regal look as the followed their children. Anna and Draco stopped when they were about half way down the train.

"Daddy, I don't see them!" Anna complained standing on her tip toes.

"Don't whine so much, you sound like a spoiled daddy's girl," Draco smirked maliciously at her. "Oh, wit, you _are_." Anna glared icily at Draco.

"Better a daddy's girl than a mummy's boy." Draco scowled back at Anna and opened his mouth to respond.

"_BEHAVE you two_!" Lucius hissed at his children already tired of their antics just like every day.

"Look there they are!" Narcissa pointed over their heads towards a mother and son. They made their way over to the Zabini family. Ms. Zabini was tall and curvy with long black wavy hair. Her angular face hosted to dark brown eyes that matched her skin. Her son Blaise was preparing to go to Hogwarts as well with the Malfoy twins. His face matched his mothers with defined bone structure that held his deep rich blue eyes.

"Blaise," Anna called as she ran up hugging him. Draco also gave Blaise a brief hug before asking him how his summer was.

"It was alright. We went to visit our family in Italy. The biggest down side was that I still had to go to those damn Gala's. I figured I would get out of it because we weren't home but they had some there, and they were worse because I couldn't be around the two of you."

"Well no matter what aren't they always bad?" Anna rolled her eyes at Blaise. The boys chuckled at the reality of what she said. Every summer at least three pureblood families would have Gala's and every year the three would be dragged in stuffy outfits to them.

"So besides Gala's what did u all do?"

"Children, you best be getting on the train otherwise you won't be going to Hogwarts this year," Ms. Zabini said breaking from the conversation the adults were having.

"Oh, she right! Now hurry up so you don't miss it!" Narcissa gave her children quick hugs and watched as all three climbed on to the train with their trunks and owls. They waited and waved as the train sped off.

"So what did you two do since I was gone, and couldn't rid you of your boredom?" Blaise asked again as they walked into an empty compartment.

"Oh it was horrible, Blaise! We barely survived our summer! I cried for you every night!" Anna dramatized her statement even more by clinging onto Blaise's arm.

"I told you that I'd come back for you, love," Blaise said holding her tightly by the shoulders.

"Would you two quit it? I'm going to lose my breakfast if you don't," Draco huffed as he dropped in the seat. Blaise and Anna collapsed across from him laughing. "You are the most dramatic people I have ever met!"

"Anna, my dear, we _must_ introduce him to your brother, Draco! Don't you agree?" Blaise commented being completely serious.

"Yes, I do indeed my dear, Blaise!" Anna held up a mirror she had pulled out of her purse so Draco could see himself in it. "Draco, meet, Draco!" They laughed as Draco rolled his eyes at them but couldn't help but smile at their larks.

"The same as yours, we did absolutely nothing," Draco replied to Blaise.

"Not true! Uncle Sev came over and taught us potions this summer that way we would be prepared for this year!" Anna stated smugly.

"I missed out on that! Just know I'll be turning to you both for help," Blaise groaned.

"Who else would you turn to? You don't have any other friends," Draco teased.

"Draco, that isn't very nice!" Anna scolded.

"You two nice? Oh, whatever!" Blaise laughed. The twins glared at him and then Draco started laughing.

"What are you laughing about? We just were insulted!" Anna exclaimed skeptically.

"He's gone off his rocker!" Blaise chuckled.

"No! Anna- tell him what- what you did to uncle- Severus that day!" Draco spoke between breaths. Anna then chuckled realizing what he meant.

"Well it was sort of mean since he cared about her so much but…I made a hair potion that changed my hair red when I wash my hair with it. And I used it in the morning before he came over and I was sitting calmly in the potions room when he came in and I really looked like my mum, Lily. So I looked at him smiled and said, 'hello Severus,' and he freaked out!" Anna said quietly blushing.

"So how did you get your hair back?" Blaise asked ignoring the actual prank itself.

"He had to help me because I messed up on the potion and after like four hours it turned hot pink," Anna giggled.

"Nice one," Blaise laughed. "You should've gotten a picture!" They continued to laugh and joke for the next several hours. As dusk hit the door to the compartment door opened and they heard an all too familiar voice.

"DRAKIE," A dark haired girl threw herself on the seat next to Draco hugging him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, Parkinson," Draco drawled as he tried to push her off. Pansy Parkinson began giggling and flirting heavily with Draco. Anna and Blaise watched in amusement for a little while until they got annoyed. They got up and walked out leaving a very hopeless/helpless looking Draco behind.

"Damn I can't stand her!" Anna enraged as they walked down the hall looking for other friends.

"Is she still making her parents try to get your parents to agree to betroth her to Draco?" Blaise asked delighted by Draco's suffering.

"Yes! Thank Merlin my parents won't! I think we would all rather curse ourselves than deal with her in our family!" Anna grumbled in annoyance.

"Hey, Anna," A rumbling voice called out to her. The two turned to see Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Oh, hey Crabbe, hey Goyle! How have you two been?" Anna greeted with a friendly wave. Blaise nodded to them and the four made their way back to the compartment.

"Alright," They muttered in response to Anna. When they got back to the compartment Pansy was still adoring Draco.

"Look boys, it's the little eleven year old slut! Looks like she is zeroed in on an impossible target," Anna insulted. Pansy glared at Anna harshly and stood up.

"I would watch your back if I were you, Malfoy."

"Why would that be Parkinson?" Anna stepped closer to Pansy until they were nose to nose.

"Because, you should be afraid of me and my family."

"Oh, really? I'm pretty damn sure that you should be afraid of me and mine because as I remember it your family disappointed the Dark Lord greatly and mine was in his inner circle. Whether he is here or not we know more dark arts and more connections to a whole lot more scarier people," Anna threatened. Pansy turned white then quickly walked out.

"Nice!" Goyle commented.

"Thank you so much!" Draco jumped up hugging his sister.

"You're welcome, Draco, but do me a favor." Anna answered struggling for breath.

"What? Anything!"

"Let me go! I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" He let go and they sat back down.

"So guess what is going around the train!" Crabbe said breaking the silence that had settled over the compartment.

"What did you hear?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.

"Harry Potter is on the train," Goyle stated. Blaise, Draco, and Anna all shared a look of shock.

"You two must be mishearing things," Blaise covered as he glanced at the now pale Anna.

"No we aren't! Everyone is talking about it!"

"So he disappears for eleven years and just shows up on the train, yeah right!" Draco said doubtfully keeping an eye on Anna. There was silence once more until Anna stood.

"We should put our uniforms on," She then grabbed her bag and walked out of the compartment. The boys agreed then changed as well. As Anna returned the train lurched to a stop. They all gathered their things and walked out onto the platform. They looked around in awe as they were directed to put their things in a specific spot to be taken up to the castle.

"Firs' years! Firs years this way!" A gigantic man bellowed to the horde of students that were pouring out of the train. They all began walking towards him and followed him down to a bunch of boats on the lake. The ride took about ten minutes and that's when they saw the castle. Draco and Anna smiled at each other both extremely excited to be there. When they got out of the boats they were met by a tall witch with glasses in green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. In a few moment you will be sorted into one of the four houses they are; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Suddenly a boy leaped forward towards a toad on the floor.

"TREVOR," he yelled and picked up his toad. The witch looked down at him and reprimanded him with a single raise of the eye brow.

"When we go in I will call your name you will sit on the stool and I will place a hat on your head and it will place you. Now wait here and I will see if they are ready for you," she walked away and walked through a door. Once it closed Draco looked up at the front of the line and saw a boy with a scar on his head.

"So, it's true then," he said stepping forward more. "The rumor on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts"

"Draco, don't," Anna whispered quietly so only he could hear.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The red-head next to Harry scoffed. "Think my name is funny? Let me guess you're a Weasley, with your red hair and hand-me-down robes who else could you be." He turned back to Harry, and Anna watched in horror as he held his hand out to him. "Now, Potter, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort, I will help you there." Harry just looked at Draco's hand then at his face.

"I'm pretty sure I can tell who the wrong sorts are myself, thanks." Draco glared then walked back over to Anna, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Just then McGonagall walked back over to them.

"They are ready for you now," She said then turned to lead them to the Great Hall. They walked down the center of the Hall to gather in the front. One by one the names were called. Draco was put into Slytherin before the hat even touched his head. Harry was sorted in to Gryffindor after almost two minutes with the hat on, and soon Anna's name was called. She walked up and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"My, my, so many secrets for such a young girl. You are very clever, clever enough to be in Ravenclaw. Your very brave and strong too, so brave for such a young age, perhaps Gryffindor," Anna tensed when then she heard the hats thoughts of Gryffindor. "Yet there is so much kindness in your heart Hufflepuff would be quit fitting too. So much like your mother Lily, but so sly and clever. It seems you would fit the best there yes. Well then it must be," then the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Anna let out a heavy breath as the green, sliver, and black table cheered. She hopped off the stool and sat next to Draco.

"See I told you!" Draco smiled comforting her as the sorting continued. Soon Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle joined the table. They watched as the last few were called. McGonagall called out the last name on the list.

"Becky Weasley!" Anna watched as a red headed girl walked up and sat on the stool. It was quiet for a moment then the hat yelled out the last thing anyone expected to hear.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Gryffindor table started to cheer then stopped realizing that the outcome was different from what had been expected. There was silence as the girl walked over and sat next to Anna. People just stared at her out of shock, even some of the professors. Suddenly the silence was broken by several other red heads at the Gryffindor table standing up and protesting.

"Quite please!" The silver haired and bearded wizard spoke up for the first time since they had walked in. "Mr. Weasley's I understand that this is a shock but there is obviously a reason for her to be there. Now if you would please sit." The four red headed males sat down and the man grinned. "Thank you. Before I give you a speech I will let you enjoy your food. Pip Pip!" Anna suddenly saw mounds of delicious looking food in front of them. As everyone dug in Anna looked sympathetically at the girl next to her. Everyone had slid down a bit when she had sat there as if she was a disease.

"Hi, I'm Anna Malfoy!" Anna smiled at the girl holding out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Becky," She said shaking Anna's hand. "You aren't afraid to talk to me?"

"Why should I? Like he said there must be a reason. You're clearly different than you're family."

"Thanks," She smiled kindly at Anna. "So you don't exactly look like a Malfoy."

"I take after the Black side of my family."

"I see." She looked over at the boys who were looking at Anna as if she had gone completely mental.

"Oh, how rude of me! Becky this is Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and my twin brother Draco." Anna made sure to point out each person as she introduced them. "Guys this is Becky, my new best friend!" Anna smiled at the girl and Becky smiled right back.

"Nice to meet you Becky," Draco grinned.

"Hi," Becky blushed lightly and turned back to talk to Anna. All too soon the meal was over and the old wizard stood again.

"Good evening, I am Professor Dumbledore! To our older students, welcome back, to our first years, welcome! Now the standard rule are as follows, the dark forest is forbidden, and so are and prank items from Zonko's please see Mr. Flich's office door for more details and this year please stay away from the third floor corridor unless you wish to die a most painful death. Now I hope to have a wonderful year this year, everyone have a good night. Now off to bed!"

"Do you think he was serious about the death thing?" Becky asked as they followed on of the prefects down to the dungeon.

"Merlin, I hope not!" Anna giggled. The two girls laughed and talked as they got ready for bed in their dorm that they shared.

"Hey, Anna?" Becky asked as they laid in the dark in bed.

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean that I'm your best friend?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"Ok, and thanks for even talking to me."

"You're welcome. Good night Becky!"

"Night Anna!"


	3. Chapter 3

3: Scare

Three Years Later

"Damn it, Becky! If you don't wake up you won't be going with us to the bloody World Cup!" Anna stomped her foot out of frustration, she had been trying to get Becky up now for almost thirty minutes now and nothing was working.

"What is taking so long?" Draco drawled as he came into the room.

"Knocking would be nice," Anna stuck her tongue out at her brother. He did the same in response to her. "I can't get her up," she sighed.

"Well that's obvious." Anna glared at him then retorted in nasty tone.

"Well if you're such a bloody genius why don't you get her up. I'm sure kissing you're sleeping beauty would work wonderfully!" Draco flushed horribly and quickly looked away from Anna.

"Look why don't we just-"

"That would be mean!"

"But it would wake her up!"

"Fine," each twin grabbed one corner of the sheets.

"On the count of three," Draco smirked. "One, two, three," they pulled and Becky and the rest of the bed things came crashing down on the hard wood floor.

"OUCH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Draco and Anna held on to each other as they laughed. "It's not funny! That really hurt guys!"

"Hey don't glare at me! This one was Draco's idea!" Becky looked at Draco, blushed, and quickly looked away. "Oh so I get the death look but Draco gets a blush I wish you would just date already!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM/HER LIKE THAT!" Becky and Draco yelled at Anna in unison both blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Oh, sure you don't! Becky, go get ready _quickly_. We will be downstairs when you are ready, all our stuff already is down there too," Anna grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out after her. "Normally I would tell you to stay away from my friends but would you hurry up and date her! I swear I can't stand it anymore! You two have liked each other since first year!"

"I don't want to date her though!"

"One, bullshit, two, I forgot that you are more of a shag and go guy," Anna smirked at him as they sat at the table for breakfast.

"Annabelle Marie Malfoy, watch your language and don't be so mean to your brother!" Narcissa reprimanded but smiled at her daughter's matchmaking attitude. "However, I do think that you and Becky should be together it would be so delightful!"

"'Cissa, he will date whoever he wants when he wants. Don't bother the boy about it!" Lucius added kissing the top of his wife's head then sitting down. "Besides she is a W- ouch!"

"Don't even! You have said so yourself that you like her!" Narcissa hissed after kicking her husband under the table. Becky walked into the dining room and sat next to Anna and the house elves brought out a spread of foods. Breakfast had gone on awhile silently until Anna broke the silence.

"Well, it seems that I'm not the only one-"

"ANNABELLE!" Her parents corrected in unison.

"Fine, I'll behave," Anna threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. Draco smirked in victory at her and she flipped him when their parents weren't looking.

"Gross, no thanks," He returned in disgust. Becky chocked on her tea and started laughing.

"Oh, trust me I wasn't offering!"

"It seemed like it." Lucius looked at the two in frustration, Becky was laughing, and Narcissa watched the argument like a tennis match.

"Please! If I would choose someone it sure as hell wouldn't be you!"

"Oh that's right I forgot you're still a virgin," Draco laughed and Lucius paled.

"I'm happy that I am, you man-whore!"

"You can still be a whore even if you don't sleep around Anna!" The two were now standing leaning over the table towards each other.

"Prat!"

"Slut!"

"Jackass!"

"Bitch!"

"ENOUGH!" Lucius stood knocking his chair backwards. "WE WILL NOT BE HAVING THIS! NOW GET YOUR STUFF, MEET ME AT THE FRONT DOOR AND WE ARE LEAVING, NOW!" He stormed out of the room. Everyone was silent as the door shut. Narcissa calmly looked at her children and shook her head.

"You better do as he says," she followed her husband out of the room. After the door closed again the two of the three 14 year olds burst into laughter.

"I haven't seen him that mad since we put hair coloring potion in his shampoo!" Anna spoke between breaths.

"No, then he was madder than that, but we haven't gotten him to walk out of a room since last year when we talked about my first bird!" Becky looked at the two as if they were mental.

"How are you two _not_ scared of him when he gets like that?" She asked incredulously as they walked to the door.

"_WE_ grew up with it-" Draco began putting an arm around Anna.

"And we know that no matter what he still loves us," Anna finished putting her arm on Draco's shoulders.

"You two are scary sometimes." They met Narcissa and Lucius in the foyer with their things as they had been instructed. Lucius saw their two children laughing with their arms around each other and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's go," Narcissa said leading them to a crystal glass sitting on a small table.

"Is everyone ready?" Lucius asked eyeing Anna and Becky, "Because we are _NOT_ coming back!"

"Oh, Lucius leave them alone," Narcissa laughed at her husband. They all grabbed onto the portkey and suddenly they all felt the pull behind their navels. The teens yelped in surprise as they slammed into the ground falling.

"Get up," Lucius hissed at his children. They rolled their eyes knowing that now they were in public he would act like a superior asshole. They scrambled to stand up and grabbed their bags. They all walked over to a teller's booth and paid for their tent spot and got a map. As they walked away Lucius loudly began insulting things. "This is ridiculous! Muggles working the grounds where we pay! We have to wear muggle clothing and carry our own bags!"

"Not now, please, this is for the children to have fun," Narcissa touched Lucius' arm gently. He pulled away sharply and glared at Narcissa coldly. The twins rolled their eyes again and began into the swarm of tents. Becky caught up with them and put her arms on their shoulders.

"Cheer up; he won't do that when we get to the tent! And the game is gonna be brilliant!" They continued walking looking around at all the things going on; then suddenly the twins' eardrums burst. "UNCLE ARTHUR!" Becky pushed through them to hug a balding redheaded man in mismatched muggle clothing. Draco hung back to talk to his parents while Anna followed hesitantly.

"Hello, Becky, I thought you said you couldn't come?" Arthur Weasley questioned returning the hug.

"No I said I couldn't come with you all. I had already been invited to come by Anna and Draco." Mr. Weasley nodded and looked at Anna Malfoy who was only a foot away. He then looked at Anna's family behind her several feet away. Lucius and Arthur shared a glare.

"I see."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Anna smiled at him. He nodded curtly and went back to fiddling with muggle matches trying to start a fire. Becky looked at Anna and mouthed not to worry and went to talk more with her uncle.

"Anna, are you coming," Narcissa called to her. Anna jogged over to her mother.

"I think I'll wait for Becky then we will find the tent."

"Ok be careful."

"We will," Anna called over her shoulder as she went over to Becky.

"Oi, Dad who was that,"

"That shrieked you name?" the Weasley twins walked out from the tent finishing each other's sentences.

"Your cou-"

"BECCA," They bellowed hugging her.

"Do _not_ call me that," she complained.

"Fine, _Becky_," one of them said.

"You use to let us call you 'Becca,'" the other said.

"I've grown up," the three Weasley's looked over at Anna who had started laughing.

"You? Grown up? Oh, yeah right," she breathed out.

"Oh, you're no help!"

"Who is this?" The twin with the most freckles asked.

"I think it's the she-Malfoy, George," The one with less freckles and brighter blues eyes said.

"My _name_ is Anna," she crossed her arms.

"I'm Fred," He said smiling charmingly. He held out his hand for hers, when she offered it he kissed her knuckles. Anna blushed but kept up her attitude.

"No really, I couldn't tell when you called him George." Fred looked taken aback but quickly chuckled and replaced his smile.

"Freddie, I think you've found your match! You know who I am," he smiled shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you both, honestly I'm surprised you are being so kind to me."

"Well if Becky likes you, you must be alright," Fred smiled at her gain. Becky had followed George in the tent to see her other cousins.

"Thanks." Anna blushed again and mentally scolded herself.

"So why do you hardly come around us? I mean Becky is with you so much but always with your family never ours."

"Because I am a Malfoy and just because of my last name your family doesn't like me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fred became very interested in the ground at that moment.

"It's ok; you really can't apologize for your family's actions."

"I know but I'm apologizing for mine."

"Oh." It was quite between the two as they stood in front of the tent.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron's voice came from behind her. Anna rolled her eyes and turned to face the golden trio.

"I'm talking, what does it look like?"

"But why are you _here _talking?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because my best friend is your cousin and she wanted to stop by and see her family," Anna spoke slowly like she was talking to a child.

"Bitch," Ron mumbled pushing past her.

"Scar-head worshiper," Anna said strongly. Fred laughed at Ron's expression.

"I-" Ron began.

"Ronniekins I would keep my mouth shut if I were you. You did deserve it," Fred stuck up for Anna. Anna looked at him slightly shocked but her attention was pulled back to the trio by Harry.

"Look, Malfoy, why don't you just clear out of here so you don't cause any problems."

"I'm just waiting for Becky. I'm not trying to start anything but I'm not gonna stand here and take being called a bitch!"

"Well if you weren't one you wouldn't be called it!" Harry's glare was full of hatred and that hurt Anna, a lot. She blinked back her tears and her sadness quickly turned to anger.

"At least I don't have a bunch of people's heads shoved up my ass Potter! Tell me does it hurt or do you enjoy it? I mean it must be _wonderful _never having to walk yourself!" Anna yelled getting a lot of the people walking by to look over at them. Becky and the other Weasley's came out to see what was going on. Anna was shaking and suddenly the firewood Mr. Weasley had been working burst into a raging bonfire. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy tried to calm it down but even throwing the buckets of water on it wasn't working.

"Anna!" Becky spoke hurriedly as she tried shaking her friend. "You need to calm down!" Anna's normally brown-hazel eyes were glowing red and focused on Harry. "Anna, please!"

"What's going on?" Fred asked beginning to panicking. Suddenly Draco was running over to them.

"Becky, smack her!"

"What?" Everyone chorused.

"Damn it, just do it!" He said breathlessly reaching them. Becky slapped Anna across the face and immediately her eyes cleared and the fire died down to just glowing embers.

"Ouch!" Anna said looking at Becky in complete shock. "What was that for!" Draco gave her a look that made realization hit her. She began walking away quickly, Draco and Becky followed her.

"I'll see you all later," Becky called back to her family. "What the hell was that?" She then asked Draco.

"That was one of her episodes," Draco said quietly making sure they got to the tent quickly.

"Holy fuck, that was insane! Anna you really freaked me out!" Becky had heard of the episodes before but had never seen them.

"I haven't had one in so long," Anna muttered staring at the ground as they walked.

"Who pissed you off that much?" Draco queried.

"It wasn't Fred was it?" Becky cut in; Draco stopped suddenly making the girls run into him.

"Why would it have been him?"

"They were talking when I went in the tent and when I came out-"

"You left her alone with a Weasley?"

"Hey, I'm a Weasley and she's left alone with me all the bloody time!"

"HEY!" Anna interrupted. "I'm right here so stop talking like I'm not! And did it _look_ like I was facing Fred when I freaked out?"

"No," They both mumbled. Anna walked over to the tent and went into the living room and laid on the couch. The two sat on the couch that was across from her.

"Harry," She spoke softly. "Harry was the one that made me that mad. At first I was upset but then I just got angry, if he knew who I was he wouldn't have said that to me."

"What did he say?" Becky asked delicately.

"Ron, called me a bitch. I defended myself and then Harry told me to leave. I then I was waiting for Becky and that I didn't start it and wasn't gonna just taking being called that. Then he said that if I wasn't one I wouldn't be called one," Anna started crying silently as she reached the end. Draco Jumped up and headed to the tent opening. "Draco, don't!"

"I'm not gonna let some little egotistical second rate _hero_ do that to my sister."

"Don't!"

"Anna-"

"Please, Draco, just don't. All that will happen is question why I freaked out." Draco sat back down clearly disappointed that he was missing a chance to kick Potter and Weasley's asses.

"Good, you're back, I think we should-" Narcissa walked in and stood by Anna. Draco opened his mouth and Anna shook her head but he continued any way.

"Mum, Anna had an episode," He uttered solemnly. Narcissa immediately kneeled down next Anna and began feeling her forehead and performing spells to check on her.

"Oh, dear. Lucius! Lucius get in here now!"

"What's going on? What did Anna and Draco do now?" Lucius entered and saw his wife checking on Anna and he rushed over to them. "What happened?"

"I got really mad at Harry and I just lost it," Anna mumbled to her parents.

"What happened when you lost control?" Anna began crying hysterically at her father's question. They looked over at Draco and Becky to get answers.

"I wasn't there when it happened," Draco was clearly angry with himself for not being there. The attention then turned to Becky.

"I wasn't out there when it happened but when we came out the fire went from not being lit to a hug bonfire in mere seconds and her eyes were red." Narcissa shared a look with Lucius and he nodded.

"Anna, sweetheart, if you want to go home we can," Narcissa offered. When Anna calmed down she shook her head.

"No, if I leave it will draw more attention to it," Her parents nodded. "I am gonna go sleep for a bit." Anna went to her and Becky's room in the tent and went to sleep in a matter of minutes.

*FRED*

They stood there watching still in shock as Becky, Anna, and Draco walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked thoroughly confused by the situation. He looked at the rest of his family looking for an answer.

"Harry pissed her off then that happened," Fred pointed over the fire which was still smoking.

"Let's go inside so we can discuss this," Mr. Weasley spoke to them motioning for the tent. Once they were all in he looked at Bill. "Have you ever-"

"No, I've heard about the possibility but never have I ever seen a case like this.

"Would someone tell us what you are going on about?" George asked frustrated.

"Oh, my, you don't think she-" Hermione gasped sitting up even straighter.

"That's exactly what we are thinking," Bill answered her.

"The next per son to talk in code will really regret it!" Fred roared out standing up from his spot. Everyone looked at him in shock and Mr. Weasley sighed sitting into a chair.

"We believe that Anna may have powers that are too much for her to handle. It has only been rumored that there are witches like this. The fact that a trait is passed down from mother to daughter makes it even more interesting."

"Wait so that means that Malfoy's mom is that way too?" Ginny asked shakily.

"Possibly, her magic seem to be very strong so I could have skipped showing in her mother," Bill answered. "There have been only a few witches that are like this. I studied it over in Egypt and with how quickly the fire roared up she doesn't seem very stable."

"We've seen her angry at school before and have never seen that before," Ron stated sourly.

"But never that mad," Hermione corrected. "I think you two were out of line. She didn't do anything to us." She gave Harry and Ron a annoyed look then looked back at Bill. "So in other words be careful when around her."

"Yes."

"And obviously don't piss her off," Fred chuckled. One by one everyone went to do their own thing. "Remember when we saw her last year thumped that one Ravenclaw bloke who had grabbed her arse" Fred asked George once everyone else had left the room. George laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, and we both mad a mental not to leave her alone. Now we know not to mess with her at all.

"We should have Becky bring her around more," Fred started at the ceiling of the tent as he lay on the couch.

"Mate, really?" George scoffed at his brother as he dropped in the chair.

"What?"

"You just officially met her today."

"So, I think she's a…fun person to be around."

"Right, mate, you fancy her!"

"And what if I do?" Fred sat up and looked at George tempting him to say something.

"And what if you do what?" A new voice came from the tent opening.

"Lee!" The twins smiled at their friend as he sat down to join their conversation.

"So what is going on?" Lee questioned the two.

"Fred fancy's the She-Malfoy," George teased and joined Lee's laughter.

"Her name is Anna," Fred defended.

"Blimey, he does!" Lee stated watching Fred blush.

"Shove off!" Fred got up and went outside with the rest of the family.

"So, how are we gonna help this?" Lee asked knowing George's devious mind.

"I have a couple of ideas."

*ANNA*

"Anna! Oh, Annabelle!" A sing-songy voice woke Anna from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to see Blaise standing over her.

"Blaise? What are you doing here? I thought you were just meeting us in the box," Anna asked still groggy with sleep.

"It's good to see you too, love!"

"Sorry I'm just so tired I had a-"

"Yeah, Draco told me. I also was told that you were really pushing the; him and Becky relationship today."

"Yes, yes I was."

"I love that you don't even feel guilty about it." Blaise laughed and hugged her as she got up.

"Well you agree with me about it don't you?"

"Of, course I do!" They walked out to the front of the tent to meet everyone else.

"Yay! You're finally up! Do you feel better?" Becky hugged Anna.

"Loads better!"

"Good. Are you ready to see your precious Bulgaria lose to the Irish?"

"Oh no because Bulgaria is gonna kick Ireland's ass! We have Viktor Krum!"

"He has a nice ass," Becky said very seriously, looking into space as if she was imagining it. The girls laughed and Draco flushed in slight anger.

"Lighten up, mate, it's not like she's ever going to meet him," Blaise clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hopefully," Draco muttered. They made their way through the rest of the tents into the forest and followed the light up paths to the pitch, then up to the Minister's box. As soon as they walked in the four teens stopped laughing. The Weasley clan, Potter and Granger were all sitting there in the front of the box.

"Well, well, how did you manage these seats, Arthur?" Lucius sneered as they took their seats behind them.

"We were _invited_ by Ludo Bagman," Mr. Weasley replied and tuned back to face the pitch. Anna glared at Potter maliciously and he turned away quickly.

"Anna," She turned to see Fred motioning to her. She smiled and took the seat right behind him. "Are you alright? What was that?" Anna's smile faltered a bit.

"I'm fine; I just got too mad and lost control." Fred nodded at her sympathetically.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He pointed to the empty seat by her.

"Not at all," Anna smiled as he climbed up over his seat to sit next to her.

"What are you doing Fred?" Ron asked glaring at Anna.

"Sitting," Fred said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and looked back at Anna.

"Weasley, I don't think it is smart for you to be around my sister," Draco drawled scowling at Fred.

"Draco, shove it! Again it wasn't him!" Anna hissed glaring at the back of Harry's head.

"Fine, but-"

"Leave her alone Draco," Blaise groaned. "I'm not in the mood to hear you guys bicker."

"You didn't hear them this morning!" Becky giggled thinking back to the fight.

"No but I've heard it my entire life."

"I've only had to deal with it for about four years."

"Lucky."

"Hey!" The Malfoy twins scolded their best friends.

"We are right here!" Anna complained.

"It's not like they care!" Draco added annoyed. Fred chuckled at the four Slytherins as they argued. Anna got annoyed and turned back to Fred.

"Sorry, this is normal," Anna explained as the other three continued.

"It's quite alright," Fred put his arm around the back of her seat.

"Is everyone ready?" Ludo Bagman said walking in to start the match.

**A/N: there is chapter 3! I hope you like it please review so I can make it better and see if I should even attempt to finish it!**


	4. Chapter 4

4: Attacked

**A/N: to **_**nobother**_** it would be pointless 1, and 2 if Harry knew then Voldemort would know and that would be bad. Just keep reading it will be explained. And I'm sorry it took so long to update, things in life have been crazy. And I couldn't figure out how to write the quidditch match like at all…neither could my co-author, so here we go!**

"KRUM CATCHES THE SNITCH, BUT—IRELAND WINS!" Ludo Bagman announced to the stadium.

"That was totally unexpected," Anna spoke to Fred's ear so he could hear her over the noise.

"Actually, It's what George and I bet on against Bagman," Fred gave a very sly grin.

"Bullocks! Why did the wanker catch it?" Their attention was pulled to the steaming blond sitting next to Becky.

"Because we were one-hundred sixty points ahead of you losers!" Becky laughed at Draco's pain. Soon the others joined in as he sat there simmering in his seat. Becky then turned to Anna and began tapping her finger tips together and laughing evilly.

"I know that look. Did you make a bet with her?" Fred asked Anna chuckling.

"Yes," Anna squeaked and held on to her shoulder length hair. "The next time you see me after tonight my hair will be shorter." Fred laughed and put a hand on her back.

"It won't be that bad," he whispered to her. Anna felt chills go down her spine as his breath hit her ear and smiled. Suddenly she was snapped out of her trance when the Bulgaria players came in, and were followed by Ireland's team with the trophy. Once Ireland left again Ludo Bagman pointed at his neck with his wand and muttered _quietus_.

"They will be talking about that one for quite some time," he laughed.

"Excuse me, I'll be back." Fred and George climbed over the seats up to where Bagman was and held their hands out with smug looks on their face.

"Ah, right," Bagman handed them the money and walked out of the box.

"Children we must be going before all this ridiculous celebration gets out of control." Lucius stood and so did the rest of the Malfoy's, Becky, and Blaise. As they got to the door Fred took Anna's hand and kissed it once more.

"See you at school."

"Definitely," Anna blushed as Becky pulled her out of the room.

"Oh my god! You SO fancy him!" Becky exclaimed as they walked through the forest back to the tents.

"I do not! And you're one to talk, miss 'I-wanna-date-my-best-mates-brother!'"

"And you wanna date my cousin!"

"Wait, who does Anna want to date?" Blaise asked now interested in the conversation.

"Fred!" Becky answered, jumping up and down.

"Do NOT! Becky, stop saying that!" Anna groaned.

"I don't like him," Draco drawled.

"You don't like anyone I want to date." Anna realized what she had said and flinched as Becky squealed happily.

"I KNEW IT!" She began jumping again and suddenly she stopped and started hopping on one foot. "Ow, ouch, ow, ouch." She chanted as Blaise and Anna laughed. Draco went and stood in front of her and heaved her over his shoulder and continued walking.

"How do you manage to always hurt yourself?" Draco asked.

"I-I'm n-not su-ure," she stuttered.

"I KNEW IT!" Anna yelled copying Becky. Blaise placed his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place.

"Don't start jumping, because I am NOT carrying you." They all laughed as they made their way to the tent. Draco dropped Becky on the couch and Narcissa came back into the room.

"What hurts this time dear?" She asked.

"My ankle," Becky muttered. Narcissa muttered a couple of spells.

"It's sprained." She then muttered a spell and stood. "There, all better…now be careful! Also, your father said to go have fun and to behave yourselves. I'll see you all in the morning." She kissed the tops of her children's heads then walked off deeper into the tent.

"So what are we gonna do?" Anna asked, backing towards her and Becky's room.

"Cut your hair!" Becky stood up excitedly.

"Blast!"

"I don't forget these things." Becky went and got her scissors and everything else she would need.

*FRED*

"Could you BE any more obvious?" George asked as they walked through the forest.

"So what if I do like her, it isn't gonna kill me to date a Malfoy!" Fred groaned.

"What's this about your liking a Malfoy?" Ginny asked slyly, "It's not Draco is it. I mean I've always suspected, buuut-"

"Enough, Ginerva! It's Anna not the other one."

"I figured Freddy, that kiss on the hand, how you were talking to her through the entire game, whispering in her ear. All I'll say is that you have got it bad." Ginny walked away.

"Gin! Does she like me back?"

"I can't be sure, she flirts with every guy at school but she seemed more into it with you than them." Fred smiled at George and started walking with a bounce in his step.

"What's with Fred?" George looked at Ron smiling and shaking his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ron watched as he jogged to catch up with his twin.

"Yeah I would," Ron called after him.

"Ron, it's obvious, Fred fancies someone…and ALOT at that," Hermione giggled. "My guess is Anna."

"That heartless Malfoy floozy!"

"Didn't you see him kiss her hand before she left?"

"She's got to have put some spell on him!"

"Oh, Ronald _will_ you be nice. She clearly has a heart, because you're cousin loves her and spends at least some time with her every break we have, and all year every school year with her, and Becky says she isn't as loose as people say she is, and that she just has that reputation because of her brother," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, finishing slightly out of breath.

"You know for twins, they really don't look anything alike," Harry spoke up.

"Is that _all_ you've been thinking about during this conversation?" Hermione exasperatedly exclaimed.

"Mostly," The three laughed as they walked into the tent.

*ANNA*

"Oh my god! Becky it's so short, but it looks amazing!" Anna was looking in a mirror playing with her new haircut; it fell at her jaw line with ragged choppy layers.

"I know, I'm good." Becky smiled proudly as Anna flipped her hair around.

"Now can we go?" Draco complained as he and Blaise sat upside down in chairs throwing cards into a hat, or at least attempting to.

"Yes, let's go!" Anna grabbed her jacket and walked outside the tent and the others followed. When they stepped out of the tent they saw something they definitely didn't expect. There were tents on fire and people running and screaming. What they had perceived from in the tent to be a celebration had really been an attack. Anna grabbed Becky and dove back into the tent just as Draco did with Blaise right before a spell blew up the ground where they had been standing.

"What, the bloody hell is going on?" Becky asked scared. Draco and Anna shared a look and ran to their parent's room.

"Mum, Dad! It's happening!" Lucius jumped from his desk and grabbed his wand as did Narcissa.

"Into the forest now, the deeper in you go the safer! Stay together as much as possible. We will meet back at the tent in the morning if we are separated. Try to stay in pairs." Lucius stated firmly as the six of them ran out the front of their tent.

"Becky, come on!" Anna grabbed her hand and began running after Draco and Blaise's forms headed towards the forest. Suddenly a wave of people came running through them. Anna stopped and franticly looked for her brother or her parents. She saw no one. Becky pulled on Anna's arm pointed in the sky and shrieked. The campsite manager Mr. Roberts and his family were floating in the air spinning. Anna looked below and saw who was causing this; hooded, masked figures. Death Eaters. She pulled Becky to run again, and they continued running until they reached the forest.

"What was that," Becky panted.

"Death Eaters. There had been rumors that there were few that were going to attack but we didn't think they would be stupid enough to."

"What? Why?"

"I have no clue."

"Where did everyone get to?"

"I'm not sure. Let's keep walking though. Remember what mum and dad said." Becky nodded and they kept walking. Anna pulled her wand out as it got darker. "Lumos."

"What are you doing we can get in trouble!"

"I doubt that the ministry is gonna focus on some underage magic right now," Becky nodded and did the same. Suddenly they heard footsteps and the pressed themselves against a tree. Anna slowly inched around the tree the jumped out and pointed her wand. When she did there was a wand pointed right back at her.

"Anna?"

"Fred!" Anna said surprised. Becky ran from behind the tree and hugged her cousin tightly.

"Oh, thank Merlin! George, Ginny, I'm so happy you're ok! Where are the others?" Becky cried holding on to them.

"We don't know, we got separated," Ginny spoke softly.

"Are you ok?" Fred questioned Anna.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm alright. Where is Harry?" Anna snapped back out of her thoughts.

"I'm not sure; he was with Hermione and Ron the last I saw. Wh-" Anna had already started walking away from Fred.

"You better not touch him, you twit!" Ginny had gotten out of Becky's grasp and was pointing her wand at Anna.

"Gin," Fred began.

"Look, Weaslette, I'm not gonna hurt him. I need to find him; before they do, otherwise he will be hurt, or worse yet, killed. So lower your wand and let me go." Ginny slowly lowered her wand. "Beck, stay here."

"But you're parents said-" Becky began to argue and walk to Anna.

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll go with you," Fred looked from George to Anna. "I'll go, I know more spells than you do, I can help you better than Becky could-"

"Hey!"

"-right now because of her state." He gave Becky a look and she looked down knowing fighting was useless.

Anna nodded at Fred. "Yeah, ok… IF you think you can handle it." Fred smiled and walked towards her. As they began walking Anna quickened her pace. "Where did you last see them?"

"You're not gonna like the answer." Anna stopped and turned causing him to stop very close to her, they were almost touching.

"Where did you see them last?" Anna growled out.

"Back in the campsite, we got split before we even hit the woods."

"Lovely!" Anna turned and started walking towards where the noise was coming from. Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her back and she collided with his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the campsite."

"That would be stupid, and not just because there are death eaters attacking the place."

"Why else would it be stupid then?" She pulled away from him.

"They have Hermione with them. She would pull them far into the woods so they could hide Harry." Anna thought about it and nodded.

"You're right, let's go." They began to walk in the opposite direction.

"I like your hair, by the way."

"Thanks." They had been walking for quite a while when they reached the point of not hearing any noise. Not even animals were stirring. "Maybe they have the right idea," Anna muttered.

"Hm?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how the animals have the right idea. Hiding until it's safe. Not taking risks, just staying with their families."

"Maybe, but then again they didn't get split from their families in the first place. That's why people are taking risks." It was quiet again as they kept walking. "Why do you really want to find him?"

"It's like I said, we need to find him before they do."

"Why do you care?"

"Because he doesn't deserve them going after him."

"Why do you think that?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because you, Anna Malfoy, are completely different from every other Malfoy. It's almost like you aren't one." Anna stopped and looked at Fred and opened her mouth to speak again but suddenly Fred's hand was over her mouth and he pulled her behind a tree. Anna then heard what he had. Leaves were rustling and there were voices. Fred let go of Anna and slowly moved around the tree to see who it was. Anna listened carefully, and as they got closer she heard what they were talking about. Anna leaned around Fred to see the three figures. One sat down, while the other two remained standing.

"It's mad that someone would try this with the entirety of the ministry here," a female's voice spoke.

"But that's it isn't it. The Ministry wouldn't be expecting it because it is completely bonkers," a male voice said.

"That's them," Fred said. Anna started pushing through the brush. Fred followed her closely. When they reached the opening, the three figures were standing there. Two of them had their wands out pointed at Anna and Fred. "Ron, Harry, 'Mione, it's me Fred!" Ron lowered his wand and hugged his brother.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked as he and Hermione also hugged Fred. Hermione then realized the figure behind Fred.

"I don't mean to sound rude but-" She began.

"What are you doing here?" Ron interjected.

"Becky and I got separated from my family, so we did what my parents told us and kept going deeper into the forest. We found Fred, George, and Ginny and I realized you weren't with them so I came to find you, Harry. Fred insisted on coming with me. Which, now that I think about is probably for the best, otherwise I may have been jinxed if I had found you alone," Anna spoke still holding an attitude with Ron.

"Or dead," Fred mumbled. Anna nodded.

"Why did you try to find me?" Harry asked confused.

"Do you not understand what's going on?" Anna was skeptical. Before any answer could be given they heard rustling again and then someone shouted.

"_MORSMORDRE_!" Suddenly they saw a green light shoot into the sky, and a skull appeared with a snake winding out of its mouth. Immediately, screams filled the forest.

"RUN!" Anna yelled and the five began running from the scene but not quick enough. There were popping sounds and spells being shot at them. They all five dropped to the ground when abruptly someone began to yell.

"THOSE ARE MY SONS! MY SONS!" Arthur Weasley was standing over them pulling up Fred and Ron. He checked on Harry and Hermione, and then saw Anna. "What's going on?" Anna suddenly felt someone pulling on her arm.

"Why did you do it?" Barty Crouch had a tight grip on Anna's arm shaking her.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Anna had tears in her eyes.

"Let her go, she didn't do it!" Fred started charging at Mr. Crouch.

"Fred, if she-" Mr. Weasley started blocking him from going any farther.

"SHE DIDN'T DO IT!" Fred bellowed.

"You better control your son, Arthur!" Mr. Crouch scolded while tightening his grip. Anna cried out as she tried to pull her arm away.

"LET HER GO!" Fred fought against his father and was grabbed by two wizards. Ron and Harry too began to try and get to Anna yelling in protest.

"But she didn't do it!" Hermione objected. "She was talking to us! It came from over there! We were talking and a voice yelled out an incantation and it appeared!" Hermione pointed over at some bushes and trees that were surrounding the edge of the clearing.

"They would be gone by now, Barty," a witch spoke.

"No, our stunning spells went straight through there. There may be a chance one caught whoever did it," Amos Diggory said walking over to investigate. "Yes, there's someone here! They're unconscious! It's— goodness!"

"Who is it?" Mr. Crouch shouted.

"Let me go!" Anna was crying now as her arm was gripped even tighter by Crouch. Amos came back holding a tiny figure in his arms. Mr. Crouch let go of Anna and she fell to the ground. Fred was let go and dropped next to her and began examining her arm. She had a hand printed bruise. Even when Fred lightly touched it, she flinched away from him.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked. Anna just nodded.

"It's Winky, my-my house elf." They heard Barty say quietly. She quietly watched as the house elf argued but could not be given the benefit of doubt, she saw Barty dismiss Winky. She watched the witches and wizards disapperate and Mr. Weasley turn to them. Fred helped her up and gently touched her arm to check on it again.

"It's not broken," She whispered hoarsely, the first words she had spoken in fifteen minutes.

"What exactly was going on here?" Arthur eyed Anna suspiciously.

"We came to find them and then we heard a voice shout the incantation and it appeared," Fred explained. Mr. Weasley nodded and began walking back to the front of the woods.

"It's safe to come back now."

"Do you want to just come with us and we will find your family back at camp. Anna nodded at Fred and began walking. He walked right next to her just making quiet small talk.

"I've never seen her that quiet," Harry muttered as they followed.

"Well I can't imagine how much it must hurt to be blamed just because of her name. Plus Mr. Crouch really had no place in doing that to her. Did you _see_ her arm?" Hermione spoke to them. Once they reached the campsite, she found Draco and Blaise standing outside the Weasley tents awkwardly with Becky.

"Anna!" All three shouted in relief when they saw her. They ran over and hugged her, causing her to wince severely.

"What happened?" Draco asked and saw her arm. He began to pull his wand out and Anna placed a hand on his arm.

"It was Barty Crouch. He blamed me for the Dark Mark," She whispered. "I'll explain once we get back to the tent." They nodded and she turned to face Fred. "Thanks, I'll see you at school." She walked away before he could say anything. Fred watched her walk away and then went into the tent with his family.

They reached the Malfoy tent and were hugged by Narcissa and Lucius. They sat in the living room as Narcissa checked every cut, bruise, and burn from debris, branches, twigs, and thorns in the forest. Anna explained what happened once she found the trio with Fred resulting in Lucius pacing and ranting about how he was going in to the ministry as soon as they got home to give Crouch a piece of his mind.

"Children, go to bed and get some sleep, we are leaving in a few hours. I'll wake you once we need to get ready," Narcissa spoke softly. The four of them nodded and went to bed. Once they disappeared Narcissa sat down and rubbed her temples. "I didn't think we'd have to deal with this yet."

"I know Cissa, I know," Lucius stated sadly. "Let's get some sleep too." She nodded and they went to bed.

**A/N: I hope this is sounding good. I like it so far. Um leave a review let me know! Should I keep it up?**


	5. Chapter 5

5: Frightened

The last couple of weeks dragged on in the Malfoy house hold. Becky had gone to spend the rest of her summer with her cousins. They wrote constantly and Anna was kept updated on everything that was happening at the Ministry. Draco and Anna were sitting in the library doing work that Severus had assigned the two to work on when an owl tapped on the large window.

"That's Beck's owl, isn't it?" Draco asked. Anna nodded and ran over to the window. She opened the letter and began to read.

_To my dearest Annabelle,_

_ Today we were playing quidditch and my beloved cousin, Fred, once again queried about you. I told him you were doing unquestionably dreadful and that you were on your death bed. He panicked and I was quite tickled. Anyway, I craved to tell you that I dyed my hair once again with the help of Ginny and Hermione and finally persuaded, at least Ginny, that you really aren't a harlot and don't trifle with every man in the school. I hold an utmost fondness for you, I'm doing well tell precious Draco that I say ciao and I long to perceive you at The Burrow this night! That is all._

_ Loveth Persistently,_

_ Becky_

Anna started laughing hysterically as she read the letterand Draco looked at her like she needed to be put into a loony bin. "She is hilarious, I love her so much." Anna gave Draco the letter and he also laughed.

"I still don't like him," Draco chuckled.

"That's just because you're my brother. You will never like any of the guys I fancy or the ones that fancy me back." They both packed up their stuff and walked downstairs to the ballroom.

"Mister and Misses Malfoy," A little house elf with bright silver eyes full of life bowed to them.

"Zena, how many times do we have to tell you, it's Draco and Anna," Anna spoke kindly to the elf.

"Yes, Miss Anna," The elf bowed again and Anna smiled softly. "The ballroom has been freshly cleaned and waxed and Zena remembers that Mister Draco and Miss Anna wanted to know so they could slide." The twins smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Zena," Draco said and they took off running. As soon as they reached the ball room they took off their shoes took a running start and slide across the floor. Halfway across Draco fell.

"HA! I win!" Anna said starting to dance. She spun in a circle and when her back was to him she felt something hit her and she fell. Draco had slid across the floor, hit her legs and made her fall.

"Get off of me!"

"It's your fault I landed on you in the first place!" As they argued something else landed on top of them and began laughing.

"Blaise," The two yelled in unison. "Get off us!"

"Fine, but it got you two to stop fighting," He laughed climbing off of the pile. Anna got off of Draco and they all sat on the floor for a little while.

"I should've known this is where you'd be," Narcissa laughed. "Are you staying here while great Aunt Gwyneth is here?"

"NO!" The three shouted and jumped up to get their shoes back on.

"I thought not. Now here is some money for books, robes, food, and just some extra. Have fun in Diagon Alley and behave yourselves! She should be gone by morning so have fun at Blaise's Draco, Anna you can stay there or go see Becky; her parents said they talked to Molly and Arthur. You're backpacks are by the fire place," Narcissa gave each of them a kiss on the head and watched them floo to Diagon Alley.

"Ugh, I cannot stand Aunt Gwen! She is absolutely horrid!" Anna exclaimed as they walked out of Madame Malkin's.

"Kind of like that wretched Skeeter woman," Draco pointed to a woman in acid green robes with a matching quill floating next to her writing on a floating notepad walking towards them.

"Quick, into the pub," Blaise ordered and they ran into the door. "Well, Drake we should probably get going before Mum flips on us for being late."

"Are you sure you want to go over there," Draco asked Anna.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow at the platform. And if I need to get out of there I'll go to Blaise's," Anna reassured him. They hugged and Anna hugged Blaise and she watched them floo off. She then stepped in and said, "The Burrow." Fireplaces whirled past her and suddenly she fell onto a rug in a mismatched living room. She stood up and saw a pair of knitting needles knitting what looked like a sweater. She walked around a bit and found a nine handed clock each with a picture of the Weasley children and parents on it. On its face instead of numbers listed places; home, dentist, prison, lost, quidditch, mortal peril, tailor, bed, holidays, forest, work, garden, and school.

"Malfoy, What are you doing here?" A very unpleasant voice asked her. Anna turned to see an annoyed Ron Weasley.

"Well, I was invited, that's what," Anna said overly sweetly. Ron wrinkled his nose and walked away. "Thanks for the welcome," Anna muttered sarcastically. She picked up her bags and followed where he had gone. She stepped into the kitchen and smelled the most amazing smell ever; home cooked food and desserts.

"Oh, goodness, Anna dear, how long have you been here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not long, Mrs. Weasley, and thank you for having me."

"Not a problem dear. Well follow me and we'll get your things to your room and then you can go outside with the others." Anna followed her up the twisting stairs to a room on the third landing. "This was Charlie's room; Becky stays in here so you'll be sharing with her. I'll let you get comfortable and just come back through the kitchen and there's a back door there and it will take you to where everyone is." Mrs. Weasley smiled and left. Anna dropped her stuff on the bed and changed into comfortable shorts and a tank top and headed out the door. She passed Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, thanked her once more and went outside.

"ANNA," Becky screeched and ran over to tackle her in a hug.

"Beck, I can't breathe," Mia complained. Becky let her go quickly and they laughed.

"Did you get my owl?"

"Yes, you are so ridiculous, my dear," Mia laughed rolling her eyes at Becky.

"But you love it!"

"Perhaps."

"Oh, well I hate you!"

"It's okay, I hate you too," the girls giggled and hugged again. "And you're brunette now!"

"I like it," Becky crossed her arms in defiance.

"I didn't say that I didn't."

"Beck, you didn't tell me she was coming over," Fred walked over grinning madly.

"I wasn't thinking about it," She smirked shrugging and walked back over to the game of quidditch that was being played.

"Hi," Anna said in a small voice smiling.

"How have you been?"

"Good, how about you? I heard something about a joke shop in you and George's near future," Anna started walking to a picnic table near the game with Fred following her.

"Don't talk too loud about that though, if my mum hears she will blow-up," He chuckled as they sat down.

"Doesn't approve of that sort of job?"

"She doesn't see it as a job at all."

"Ah, I see."

"Fredward, stop hogging her, we want to spend time with her too," George called over to the couple. They laughed and jogged over to the field to join in the game.

They all landed and Fred rushed over to Anna and picked her up and spun her.

"That was BLOODY brilliant," He cheered. Anna giggled in response. He set her down and she tossed the snitch to Harry.

"I'm sure you want that back, Potter," She smirked at his as everyone headed inside to clean up and talk about the game more. The trio hung behind and stayed outside.

"Stuck-up b-"

"Ronald! She didn't do anything to you except beat you fairly in a game!" Hermione scolded. Ron rolled his eyes.

"We had to let her! Harry just let her win so she wouldn't blow up and kill everyone," Ron complained.

"Ron," Harry was staring at the snitch smiling. Ron looked at him with a grin.

"Right, Harry, you let her beat you." Harry shook his head and looked at his two friends still smiling.

"I didn't let her win at all, Ron. I was trying my damnedest to not let her get to it," Harry grinned walking away from them backwards. Then turned and jogged into the burrow. Hermione and Ron just looked at each other in shock.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Merlin, I think he, oh dear," Hermione muttered.

"What!" Ron was anxious. Hermione began walking in quickly. "Oh, Come on 'Mione!" Ron ran after her.

Anna was standing in the shower when she heard a knock across the hall.

"Hey, Beck, where's Anna?" Fred's voice penetrated the water that was coming from the shower head.

"In the shower," Becky laughed and Anna heard them walk into the room and the door shut so she could no longer hear.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you have it bad, dear cousin of mine," Becky gave a smirk that could qualify as a Malfoy smirk.

"That's scary; you've been around them too much."

Anna got an idea and turned the water off and dried quickly. She wrapped the towel around her body, grabbed her dirty clothes and walked out into the hall. She stopped when she saw Harry stop a step above where she was.

"Uh, hi," Harry muttered turning red at the sight of her in a towel.

"Hi, um, I'm gonna go now," Anna blushed at the way his eyes looked her up and down. She hurriedly rushed into the room and shut the door behind her and leaned on it. "Oh my god, Becky I have a-" She stopped when she remembered Fred was there. She gave a slight yelp when she saw him staring at her. Well, she though it was a good idea when she had been confidant. Then her brother checked her out in the hallway. She held the towel tight on her body. "I didn't know you were in here."

"Yeah, I was, um," Fred stammered still looking at Anna.

"You were?" Anna questioned.

"I was just," Fred stepped closer to her wanting so badly to just kiss her, to wrap his arms around her to hold her close.

"Yes?" Anna watched as his eyes locked with hers. She wanted to kiss him.

"I was ju-" Becky cleared her throat breaking the spell. They both glanced at her and came to their senses. "Just leaving, actually. Mum wanted me to check on the two of you. I'll see you at dinner." He stepped close to Anna and reached next to her for the doorknob. They looked at each other again and Fred inhaled her scent of vanilla.

"Yeah, ok." She stepped out of his way and he left with a last glance at her. Anna walked over and sunk onto the bed. Becky started cackling manically. Suddenly a pillow hit her in the face and she stopped and glared at Anna. "Shut up!"

"Oh that was funny! 'I just-I just,' 'yes,' oh that was priceless!" Anna ignored her friend as she began laughing again. She quickly dressed in jeans and a tank top and they went down to dinner. Everyone had already been seated and there were two seats left one across from Fred and one next to Ron. Becky sat next to Ron and Anna walked over to the once across from Fred, then froze. Harry was right next to that empty seat. She didn't tell Becky so she couldn't exactly do something to make the seat switch happen. She sat next to Harry and he smiled at her. She then looked across the table at Fred and mouthed 'hi' to him. He grinned and mouthed it back

"Sorry about earlier. That was just kind of unexpected," Harry said much more confident than he had been.

"It's all right. We don't need to mention it, _ever_ again." Harry nodded then tried to start another conversation but Mrs. Weasley brought the food in and everyone was distracted.

"So, Anna, how did Malfoy take it when he found out that you were going to be staying in a house full of Weasleys?" Fred grinned leaning back in his chair.

"You mean my brother, Draco?" Fred chuckled.

"Yeah, Draco." She smiled.

"Hey was worried but he can deal with it. I feel perfectly safe here." At that moment they all heard the fire roar to life. A second later a flustered Draco Malfoy rushed into the room.

"Anna we have to go!"

**A/N: **Please review! Tell me what you think! **BTW **NEED TO READ! I HAVE ANOTHER PAGE WITH EXTENSIONS TO MY STORIES THEY ARE M RATED STORIES THESE PARTS WILL NOT BE IN THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF THE STORIES IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM GO TO Leah-Marie7 AUTHOR PAGE AND FIND IT! I WILL LET YOU KNOW IN AUTHOR NOTES WHEN THERE WILL BE ONE POSTED!


	6. Chapter 6

NEED TO READ! I HAVE ANOTHER PAGE WITH EXTENSIONS TO MY STORIES THEY ARE M RATED STORIES THESE PARTS WILL NOT BE IN THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF THE STORIES IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM GO TO Leah-Marie7 AUTHOR PAGE AND FIND IT! I WILL LET YOU KNOW IN AUTHOR NOTES WHEN THERE WILL BE ONE POSTED!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** There is a story up on my Leah-Marie7 page now but remember it is RATED M so please know what is in store. It's not an extension but it is good and fun! So read and review!

6: Plans

"What, what's going on?" Anna asked confused as he pulled her toward the living room. He looked in the doorway of the kitchen where Fred and Becky were listening.

"Not here," Draco eyed Becky with a sorry look. "Can you bring her stuff with you tomorrow?"

"No problem," Becky nodded slowly, worry covering her face. "Write me." Anna nodded and Draco pulled her again and she pulled back still looking at Fred. Their eyes were just locked and Anna looked sadly at him.

"A, we have to go! Now!" Draco stressed pulling Anna's arm. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Fred and disappeared into the fire place with Draco.

"What the hell was that about," Harry asked looking pissed off.

"No idea," Becky answered stiffly and walked up to her room to wait for and owl. Fred looked at the rest of the shocked family and guests. He immediately followed Becky to Charlie's old room. Becky walked faster and tried to shut the door on Fred but he caught it.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Beck?" he asked harshly shutting the door.

"I don't know!" Becky yelled falling on the bed; she just stared at the ceiling breathing heavily.

"You can talk to me Becky," Fred sat down on the side of the bed next to her. Becky sat up and shook her head.

"Not everything. What's happening has to be about this summer, about her being-" Becky stopped herself wide-eyed. Quickly she began busying herself with repacking Anna and her own trunks.

"About Anna being what, Becky?"

"No, I can't. It's a secret, no one can know. It would be bad."

"Becky, don't do that-" suddenly an owl tapped on the window and Becky raced to open it.

_ Beck,_

_Sorry to keep it short but there is not time to explain. A lot of shit just happened here at home. Dad has a news meeting at work. I've been put on lock down. I'll explain tomorrow. Tell Fred sorry. He will understand soon why._

_ Anna_

"Oh, god," Becky fell on the bed breathing heavily and shaking. '_Dad had a bad meeting at work,_' meant 'dad talked with the Death Eaters.' The letter dropped from Becky's shaking hands and Fred quickly picked up the letter and read it.

"What does she mean?"

"She means what she wrote, Fred. I'm going to bed I have a headache." Fred nodded and left taking the letter with him. Once the door shut Becky looked out the window.

"Merlin, help them."

The Malfoy twins came through the fire into the casual parlor of the manor. Their mother was sitting there waiting. Narcissa jumped up and pull Anna into a worry-some hug. She held her daughter at arm's length examining her in her tank top and jeans with damp hair.

"Come, you need to change," She spoke swiftly and pulled Anna up to her room. Soon Anna's hair was dry and curled and she was in a simple black knee length dress that was a slight V-neck and had broad shoulder bands. She wrote a quick note to Becky and owled it to her.

They walked downstairs and into the dining hall and through the doors. Anna stifled her gasp when she saw Barty Couch Jr. sitting there speaking with her father and several other men. He was supposed to be in Azkaban, why was he out? How? She was lead to a seat next to Draco near their father. As she passed the other men she mentally registered who they were; Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Yaxley, and Mr. McNair, names that will be useful.

"So this must be the lovely Annabelle," Crouch said eyeing her body. Anna suppressed a shiver that ran through her body and simply nodded in response. "She's quite," he paused thinking for a word, "beautiful. The dark lord will be please." _How repulsive,_ she thought as the thirty year old man eyed her physique again.

"Wha' is it yuh broug' us 'ere for, Crouch?" McNair spoke heavily, glaring at him.

"I brought you here to discuss," he looked around excitement burning in his eyes, "the raising of the Dark Lord!" Anna and Draco looked at each other frightened; they both knew what it would mean for her. She quickly looked at her parents for help but they were too distracted.

"It's impossible!" Yaxley yelled furiously. "People have been looking for years and no one has found a thing on it!"

"Merlin, himself, couldn't raise someone from the dead!" Mr. Goyle slammed his fist on the table.

"Why do you speak of such impossible affairs?" Lucius spoke calmly in all the confusion and overlapping arguments.

"Impossible you say? What if we can make it possible? What will you do if he does come back?" Crouch was now pacing in front of everyone. Anna focused intently on him as he walked. He was hiding something and something big at that.

"Of course we would follow him, but I still do not see the possibility of it happening," Yaxley stood outraged. "I am not listening to this nonsense anymore!" He stormed out of the dining room and out of the house.

"He's a fool," Crouch growled. "The Dark Lord will arise! All we need is that Potter boy, and how we will do it is by using the Triwizard tournament!"

"But if you put him in that he could die before you need him!" Anna jumped up defending Harry quickly. She realized her mistake when her father looked at her harshly.

"We have thought of that, silly girl," Barty got quite close to her. She could feel and smell his whiskey breath. She stood strong refusing to pull away. "Learn your place in these meetings!"

Suddenly she was on the floor, pain searing through the entire left side of her face, not to mention the pain everywhere else from hitting the chair and stone floor. Draco dropped on the floor next to her and held her as she sobbed.

"Enough!" Lucius's voice bellowed through the house. There were the sounds of a scuffle and a slam. Anna looked out of her eye that wasn't swollen shut and saw her father pressing Crouch pressed against the wall with his wand against Barty's throat. "You need to leave, now!" He let go of Barty and the younger man ran out of the house stumbling. Lucius then went to usher out the three other remaining men. Narcissa was quickly by Anna's side.

"Oh my, Lucius!" Narcissa called urgently. Anna just felt a stinging pain now everything else was numb. Her vision went hazy and suddenly black.

Fred rushed around the burrow like the other Weasley's grabbing last minute things for Hogwarts. "Five minute warning," Mrs. Weasley's voice called from somewhere in the chaos. Fred suddenly realized that he had not seen Becky yet that morning. He went and knocked on the door of the room she had been staying in.

"Come, in," Becky's voice came quietly from the other side. Fred opened the door and saw everything packed and ready to go for both her and Anna's stuff.

"Any word?" he sat next to her just like he had last night.

"No, nothing." They were both quite when the heard Mrs. Weasley's voice again.

"Time to go!" they both got up and Fred grabbed Anna's trunk and they walked out to the ministry cars.

Anna was running down platform 9 ¾ looking for someone. She didn't really know who but she needed to warn them she had to find them. Steam blocked her way as she tried to see. She reached the front of the train and she saw Harry there in and intense dual with Voldemort. Suddenly a green light flashed and Harry fell to the ground dead.

"Harry!" she screamed and tried to run to him, but the Dark Lord turned and waved his wand causing her to fly backwards spinning in the air. She hit a wall and slowly got up. "You bastard!"

"Don't worry pet, you will soon be with your dear family soon," he waved his wand again and she screamed. There was pain in her cheek and something wet and sticky on it too. She reached her had up to feel it and looked at her hand, there was blood covering her fingertips. Anna began to scream again as she felt all her blood spill from the cut on her cheek.

"Anna! Annabelle, wake up!" someone was shaking her and suddenly she jumped awake still screaming. She stopped once she realized it was a dream and just began crying. Draco held his sister as she cried.

"It- was-was just a-a-awful!" she spoke between sobs.

"It's ok, A, it was just a dream," Draco soothed as the door opened. Narcissa walked in panicked from the screaming.

"What happened?" She checked the bruise that had formed under her daughter's eye and the cut that was on her cheek.

"Nightmare," Was all Draco said looking directly at his father. Anna had stopped crying except for the few tears that freely fell as she was silent.

"What about," Lucius stepped closer to his daughter's bed.

"Nothing important." Anna jumped up and ran into her bathroom slamming the door.

"I'll bring her up some food. Draco, sweetheart, go get ready we have to leave soon. Lucius lets go make sure everything is ready," Narcissa ordered and everyone moved but hesitantly. A house elf brought Anna food and left it on her vanity for her. Anna took a long shower and hurriedly put makeup on.

She avoided her cheek but tried as hard as she could to cover her black eye. She knew that the only reason her mother didn't heal the cut was because whatever hit her must have held magical properties, dark ones at that, that prevented magical healing. She pulled out her muggle straightener and straightened her hair and pulled on tight skinny jeans and a tight fitting green shirt that had the Slytherin crest on it. She brushed her hair to cover half of her face and grabbed a piece of toast on the way out. She reached the bottom of the stairs just as everyone else got to the door. She walked out quickly and climbed into the car.

"How are you feeling," Draco whispered to her as they began to pull off from the manor.

"Fine," She answered shortly. The rest of the ride was quite as Anna tried more ways to cover her face using a compact mirror. They finally reached the train station and the four got out of the car. Anna walked a ways ahead of her parents and Draco jogged to catch up.

"What happened? Why are you being like this?" Draco asked as they slid through the wall.

"On the train, not here," She glanced at their parents and he nodded. They said goodbyes, dropped off Draco's trunk and ventured farther onto the platform and looked for Becky and Blaise.

"Oi, are you two blind or something?" Blaise called once the two had stopped and were deep into the crowd. The twins turned and looked to see Blaise carrying his backpack towards them.

"Or something like that yes," Anna muttered looking down. Blaise gently touched Anna's chin and guided her to look at him. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and moved her hair out of the way.

"Babe, I am so sorry," Blaise dropped her hair back in place and hugged her tightly. "Drake said it was bad, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Yeah, it still hurts too," Anna spoke softly.

"Let's get on the train and find a place Becky will just find us on there," Draco suggested. The other two nodded and they went and got a compartment.

"So I guess the meeting went badly, then," Blaise stated pointing to Anna's cheek.

"That loon Crouch Jr. was talking about raising the dark lord. Everyone there kind of freaked then he said that all they needed was Potter and Anna-" Draco looked at Anna quietly.

"I stood up and said that putting him in the tournament wasn't a good idea because he could die from it, and he smacked me." She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and the room was quiet then the door opened. Becky was standing there breathing heavily.

"I have been looking everywhere on this bloody train for- holy shit what happened to your face!" She screeched pulling Anna to stand so she could see it better.

"It's got to do with the meeting last night." Anna gave a brief description of what had happened.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he did that!" Anna sat down as the whistle blew to signal the train starting to leave. Becky turned to hoist her bag up on the shelf when the train lurched. She embarrassingly fell into Draco's lap and blushed. Draco blushed back and Becky muttered an apology and sat next to Anna.

"Ok now we are on the train. Tell me what your dream was!" Anna sighed and started in on the nightmare she had right before she awoke.

"That is some freaky shit," Blaise leaned back in his seat looking at Anna in astonishment.

"Not to mention the fact that every time I have a dream that feels that real it happens," Anna looked at the notebook she had been drawing in as she spoke. She suddenly realized that she had drawn the perfect image of her dream. She slammed it shut and stood. "I'm gonna go for a walk." Becky started to stand up too. "I wanna go alone for now."

"Anna your cut," Draco reminded her.

"Late night quidditch accident. I flew into some trees because it was dark." She walked out shutting the door behind her. She gave a huge sigh and began walking with no real place in mind to go. She walked and knew that people were talking about the cut on her cheek and her black eye. She walked pass one compartment and the door opened.

"Anna!" Fred Weasley's voice came from behind her and she froze, tears welled in her eyes. _No, not now,_ Anna mentally begged. She turned slowly and he gasped and rushed over to her. "What happened? Who did this?" he gently touched her face and she pulled away from his touch.

"Not that it's any of your business, Weasley, but I flew into a tree last night playing quidditch." Anna snapped and she saw the hurt in his eyes she couldn't hold back tears anymore, several fell down her face but she continued glaring at him.

"That's not any quidditch wound I've ever seen," He snapped back.

"I was playing at night and followed the snitch into the woods by our _manor_ and a branch hit me."

"Well, I guess you should watch where you fly then," Fred growled at her stepping closer.

"I guess so."

"Or," He stepped so close that Anna's nose almost touched his chest and leaned and whispered in her ear. "Stay away from people who abuse you." Anna's jaw slacked slightly. "Like your Death Eater father." She pulled her had back to punch but he caught it and pulled her closer. Their chests were touching and Anna was breathing heavily, staring into Fred's hate filled eyes, tears were in her own. "Now, now little Malfoy, don't be too hasty. Detention before we get to the school wouldn't be good would it?"

"Let go of me, you blood-traitor!" Anna pulled away harshly. She looked around and saw all the people who were watching them closely. She turned and pushed through the crowd. She reached the girls bathroom, locked herself in and let all the tears fall.

"She's been gone for a while," Draco worried looking at the door.

"I'm going to look for her," Becky declared walking to the door. Suddenly it was opened by Harry Potter.

"Anna and Fred were fighting in the hall," he stated with a smug look on his face. "No one knows what about but she ran off in tears. Hermione said she went to the bathroom and heard a girl crying and told me to come find you." He looked at Becky while he spoke.

"Why didn't she or Ron come then," Becky questioned crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure," he looked quizzically at her.

"Move, Potter!" She pushed past him and jogged to the girl's room on the train. She heard a girl sobbing and rolled her eyes at her cousin's stupidity. "Anna, open the door!" Becky called in.

"No!" Becky sighed and pulled her wand out.

"I'll blast this bloody door down, and you know it!" Becky prepared to say the spell when the door opened on its own. She smiled in triumph and walked in. Anna was curled up on the floor tears making her make-up run. "What happened?" Anna explained the encounter and fresh tears began.

"I hate having to keep up this bloody appearance!" Anna all but shouted. She was standing fixing her make up in the mirror and wiping away the excess.

"I know, and you can only tell the people you trust. If only you knew for sure that he would tell no one about you're secret your life would be so much easier," Becky over dramatized when she spoke even putting the back of her hand on her forehead.

"I don't know," Anna was hesitant.

"But how would you know, if only a close family member whose known him for years was close to you, then you would know," Becky was talking very pointedly and sarcastically. Anna's eyes lit up quickly.

"Becky, how trustworthy is Fred?"

"She _finally_ gets it!" Becky laughed and continued with, "He won't even tell George if you ask him not to."

"Of course, I could just tell him! I know he would keep that a secret!"

"Yup, without a problem."

"But are you sure?"

"Positive." Anna ran from the bathroom with a huge smile on her face and a determination to fine Fred Weasley. Now only if he would listen.

**A/N:** Remember to keep up with the reviews! Or it may end! By the way, if you didn't read above, there is a story up on my Leah-Marie7 page now but remember it is RATED M so please know what is in store. It's not an extension but it is good and fun! So read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

7: Pain

Anna went back to the compartment Fred had been in then froze. She couldn't do it here on the train. She'd have to try and get him alone in the castle somewhere. Anna sadly walked back to the compartment her friends were in.

"What happened?" Becky questioned Anna excitedly.

"I can't do it here on the train," Anna trailed off sitting back in her seat.

"Do what?" Draco and Blaise asked in unison looking quite confused.

"What? Why not? If it's because you're scared don't be!" Becky encouraged her.

"It's not that there is just nowhere so speak alone."

"True."

"Do what?"

"So when are you going to?"

"Tonight after the feast, I'll get him alone."

"DO WHAT!" Draco and Blaise yelled now annoyed.

"Tell Fred who I really am," Anna answered quietly. She took her hair down and let it fall back over her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, is that such a good idea I mean that's like the biggest secret you have and come on he turned on you like that in the hall. Can you really trust him?" Blaise leaned forward speaking delicately not wanting to hurt Anna's feelings or offend her.

"I need him to know."

"But, A, think about this; Blaise is right I mean, he just made you cry," Draco moved her hair out of her face and she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"That was because of what I had to do, he didn't make me cry. I was crying because of what I had to do. I want him to know. I trust him." She spoke very quietly and her voice was slightly shaky.

"I don't think this is a good idea, at all. I think it is reckless and stupid and that we don't know if you even can trust him. How is he gonna react to something like that," Draco was standing now speaking boldly and forcefully.

"Becky knows him; she thinks it's a good idea and so do I Drake! I think it will make everything easier!" Anna stood too speaking just as forcefully.

"Just because you _think_ it will make things easier doesn't me you should!"

"So I should just treat him like shit all year without any explanation and then act like nothing happened next summer?" Anna's voice was slowly rising.

"Here is another option _Anna_, you could just forget about the weasel and move on!"

"You're just jealous that I can openly admit that I want to be with someone and am willing to take risks! That I'm not a coward like you!"

"I am not a coward I'm just smarter than you with being safe! Your parents trusted someone too! And look where that got them!" Anna froze and Draco's face softened immediately. "A, I am so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, I get it, you're right," Anna sat down and picked up her notebook and began drawing again.

"Merda, io sono stupido," Draco muttered in Italian. The hours passed and it was quiet in the compartment except for the ineffectual stabs at conversation from Blaise and Becky. Soon they were changing into robes and the train stammered to a stopped. Anna stuffed her sketchbook in her shoulder bag and took off without a look at any of them. She strutted across the Hogsmeade platform hoping that she would get the result she wanted.

"Oi, Anna!" A boy with brown hair and green eyes called to her. He was muscular and well-built about 5'10' and was holding open a door to one of the horseless carriages as his other Ravenclaw friends climbed in.

"Caden!" she pushed her way to the carriage and was next to him. "Can I ride along?" Anna flirted heavily twirling a piece of her hair.

"Always," Caden smiled flirtatiously. And helped her in and climbed up after her. "Sixth year already isn't that crazy, it goes by quick."

"So I've heard. I'll make sure to enjoy my time that way when I get old like you I won't feel like I've wasted my life." Anna giggled as he gave her a feigned look of hurt.

"Ouch, someone is on her toes tonight." They laughed as they bumped along the road.

"So what happened to your face?" one other the other guys, Riley, asked.

"Don't be so rude, Riley. What he meant to say was-" Started another named Kyle.

"It doesn't matter, we just want to know what the _fuck_ happened to your face!" Jake spoke clamping a hand on Kyle's mouth. Anna smiled hiding the hurt of what really happened.

"Damn guys can't you be polite, ever!" Caden laughed at his friends. "So what did happen?"

"I was playing quidditch last night, with Draco, and we couldn't see very well and the snitch flew straight into the woods by out pitch and I ran into a branch. Hurt like hell I can tell you that." The flirting and conversation continued until they got up to the castle. "I'll see you boys around!" She called to Kyle, Jake, and Riley as they walked away leaving Anna and Caden behind them.

"Sorry about them," Caden rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's ok, really, they're just boys." She smiled biting her lip some.

"Hey I'm a boy too!" He chuckled defiantly.

"Really? I thought you were a man, my mistake," Anna began to walk away but he caught her arm.

"See you around?" he asked her hopefully.

"Definitely," Anna smiled and walked away to head into the great hall and the Slytherin table.

Fred watched as she ran down the hall in tears. He turned and went back to the compartment with George, Lee, and Oliver Wood. He slumped back in the seat and let out a frustrated growl.

"What was that about?" George asked.

"She back to being a Malfoy bitch! I cannot believe her, it's like she has multiple personality disorder!" Fred rubbed his eyes like he was trying to see the situation clearly.

"It could be that you are a Weasley so in public she has to act a different way." Oliver offered having already been filled in on everything.

"Then she wouldn't have acted the way she did at the world cup!" Fred was exasperated, why was she acting like this.

"Cheer up mate! Try talking to her alone sometime," Lee supplied his thoughts. Fred nodded and they jumped back in there conversation about the joke shop he and George were planning. Eventually the train pulled to a stop and the boys quickly got off and on to the platform. They began pushing their way to a carriage when he saw her walking, no not walking _strutting,_ across the platform alone. She was called over to a guy he knew was Caden Filroy a Ravenclaw from his year. Even though he wasn't close enough to hear he could see she was flirting then she climbed in with him. He couldn't believe it, he rolled his eyes and got in the carriage with his friends. They arrived at the castle and he saw Anna and Caden together again. He watched cautiously and as he passed as he heard Caden ask if he'd see her around and she smiled and said definitely. But something was wrong with her smile, that wasn't _his_ Anna's smile.

_Whoa! She is not yours, nor was yours, and probably never will be yours_, he reminded himself and walked into the great hall for the feast. He watched as she went and sat with her brother Blaise and Becky Draco said something to her looking sad and she smiled and hugged him long enough that he was trying to pry her off laughing he turned his attention to the people around him ignoring the Slytherin table as much as he could.

Anna, now in a good movie walked over to the Slytherin table and sat with Draco, Blaise and Becky. When she sat Draco gave her a sad look and she smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry, A, I didn't mean it. I was angry and I'm worried about you." Draco pleaded with her.

"It's alright Draco," she smiled and hugged him tightly and he let her but then she just wouldn't let go and he started trying to pry her off of him. She began giggling and he began laughing too and finally she let go.

"So that was my punishment?"

"Maybe," Anna gave him an evil smirk and he paled, even more. Before Draco could reply the doors opened and the first years walked in behind McGonagall. They sat through the sorting and the Dumbledore stood and did something very out of the ordinary.

"Before the feast begins we must introduce a few guests we will be having this term. But before that I have a very important announcement, this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" The Goblet of Fire was brought out and set in front of the teachers table and suddenly there were whispers all through the Great hall some of excitement some of worry. Anna stayed quiet, she stiffened and pulled out her sketchbook and continued drawing her picture from the train. "Silence," the hall quieted immediately. "Now there have been rules changed and they will be brought to attention for us by Mr. Barty Crouch!" Anna's hand flew to the side of her face and she looked down trying to not be seen

"It's not him," Draco whispered and when she lifted her head and moved her hand she had a few stray tears. She looked at the man who was about to begin talking, it wasn't Crouch Jr. for sure but it sure as hell looked like him, if he would age a couple of years.

"As professor Dumbledore said rules have changed. The Ministries of Magic have decided that you must be seventeen years of age to submit your name—" as soon as the word were out of his mouth there were cries of protest and those whispering that they were glad and thought it was smart. Mr. Crouch finished speaking over everyone, "to compete in the tournament!" The cries of outrage continued and Dumbledore stepped forward and raised his hands.

"Silence," he yelled and there was immediate obedience. "Thank you, Mr. Crouch. Now students please help me in welcoming the ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Madame Maxine their headmistress." The doors opened and a group of girls dressed in blue silk dresses and capes strutted their way down the middle of the tables followed by a woman who had to be part giant with how large she was. There were claps and wolf whistles from the boys Anna and Becky rolled their eyes and clapped half-heartedly. Anna glanced over at the Ravenclaw table where the girls had gone to sit and blushed when she saw Caden looking at her even though a girl from the academy was trying to get his attention. He mouthed the word 'hi' and Anna smiled and mouthed 'hi' back and he pointed to the girl next to him and rolled his eyes. Anna giggled and Dumbledore was back in front after speaking with Madame Maxine.

"Now please welcome the gentlemen from Durmstrang and Headmaster Karkaroff ." The doors open and a group of men, men not boys, walked in followed by their headmaster and next to him was a very familiar face. The whisper broke through the entire hall as the applause faded.

"Becky, that's Viktor Krum!" Anna kicked her friend under the table.

"I know! Oh my merlin he is gorgeous!" She totally ignored Anna kicking her. Suddenly the Durmstrang guys came and sat at the Slytherin table and Viktor Krum came and sat right next to Anna.

"Hi, I'm Anna Malfoy, this is my brother Draco, and our friends Blaise Zabini, and Becky Weasley," Anna smiled in a friendly manor and offered her hand.

"Viktor Krum, nice to meet you all," He spoke with a heavy accent and took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Dumbledore stood again and spoke the simple words, "eat up," and the food appeared.

"How do you like the castle so far?" Anna got a plate of food thinking that she was surprised that she kept her cool but now that she was right next to him she didn't think of him as the big star he was, he was just another student.

"It's definitely larger than Durmstrang." Anna nodded and one of his friends cut in.

"I don't believe Vik has remembered his manors. I am Niklas, you can call me Nik. I don't believe I caught you're name, vakker," He smiled slyly and I saw Viktor roll his eyes.

"Pardon?" Anna looked confused and glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw a jealous looking Caden stabbing at his food.

"Sorry, it means beautiful in Norwegian, I am from Norway," he smiled proudly and Becky tried to stifle her giggles as Viktor stood.

"I vill svitch you places so you tvo can speak," Anna slid over so he was sitting next to Draco.

"I'm Anna, Anna Malfoy," she had her hand kissed again and she gently pulled her hand away.

"It is my pleasure," Niklas said and Becky was trying not to choke on her food.

"Thank you Nik but I think you should talk to my dear friends Becky, see I am already being," Anna struggled for a word then it hit her, "courted by a man here at Hogwarts, a lovely offer but I'm sorry." Becky glared at Anna but blushed when Nik began sweet talking her.

"Oh Dio che è stato terribile!" Draco and Blaise laughed and Anna was given strange looks by several of the Durmstrang boys, they had been demoted in her mind.

"Non ti piace cadendo su di voi ragazzi?" Draco chuckled.

"No! Io non sto uso ad esso! Pubertà maledizione!" Anna groaned then took a huge bite of food. Several Slytherins that understood Italian near them laughed.

"Dovreste usare ad esso. Ho cadendo su di voi da quando siamo stati sei!" Blaise cut in looking hurt. More laughter from the table.

"È ok, Blaise, lei ovviamente vuole vedermi soffrire!" Becky interjected nodding to Niklas who was still talking to her. Laughter erupted around the table including a few Durmstrangs who apparently knew enough Italian to understand.

Fred had been annoyed with the new rule but he know how George and he would get past a minor rule like that. the girls that had come from Beauxbatons were pretty, like all of them, but none were as pretty to him as Anna is. He glanced over at her while Dumbledore spoke with the huge lady that was the headmistress of Beauxbatons she was blushing and looking at someone he turned and saw Filroy mouthing 'hi' to her he turned back to her and she mouthed 'hi' back then she started giggling at something he did but Fred didn't wanna look. Then in came these guys from Durmstrang, they were all rugged and strong and were obviously too confidant. Then walked in Viktor Krum the quidditch player. They went and sat at the Slytherin table and to Fred's dismay Krum sat next to Anna. He watched as she was then flirted with by another Durmstrang boy. It looked like she passed the boy off on Becky and he couldn't help but smile.

The feast continued and suddenly there was laughter coming from the Slytherin table, a lot more than usual. When he looked over he saw that is was the Malfoy's at the root of it. Anna looked at him and she smiled brightened even more and she looked like the Anna he saw this summer but he just gave her a dirty look and went back to his friends. She was probably telling them how much of a fool he was for liking her. The feast ended and the students all filed of the Great hall and Fred saw Anna talking to a different boy also from Durmstrang in a corridor the crowds had already gone she was just taking her time. He got closer and hid so he could listen.

"Thank you so much Alek! You will make a girl very happy one day," Anna curtsied giggling.

"Goodnight Annabelle!" The boy named Alek called as he left.

"G'night!" She just slowly strolled in the corridor Fred began to follow her and she froze once they got into the dark passageways of the dungeons. "I'm surprised you followed." She turned and looked at the corner he was hiding behind. He didn't move he didn't even breathe. "I guess I'm just hopeful," she muttered to herself and kept walking. Fred let out the breath he was holding in and turned to go back the way he came when he turned into a wand. He jumped and almost yelled but realized it was Anna.

"How'd-"

"You're in my domain Gryffindor," She gave him a sly smirk and he mentally kicked himself. She would know how to get to places quickly down here, ad use that to trap him.

"I need to talk to you."

"I know, look about-"

"I don't want you're excuses Malfoy! I don't want your bullshit of why you did what you did this summer, I just want to tell you to save it and not tell you're entire house like you were starting to tonight! And stay away from my family they don't need hurt by you either, plus I don't want you to teach Ginny how to be a harlot like you!" Anna stood shocked, he wasn't even gonna let her talk.

"I-I'm not a harlot," that was all she could say.

"Oh, really that's why you were already throwing yourself at Filroy from Ravenclaw?"

"Look I needed to ride with someone else! Draco said-" that's when tears started to fall. "Accidenti a me! Indurire fino Anna! Smettere di piangere!" She wiped the tears away and stood as tall as she could which still put her forehead even with Fred's chin. Draco said something that caused us to fight and I needed to get away. Not that you care or it's your business. You won't even let me explain things, fine!" Anna was getting angrier and her voice began to get loud. Suddenly her eyes were glowing blue and she started to panic. Her fingertips started glowing blue and suddenly footsteps were headed towards them.

"Get out of here, Weasley!" Draco yelled at him and Fred just turned and ran and didn't stop until he reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower. He went to bed and dreamt of Anna glowing blue and speaking in Italian.

**A/N: **so I accidentally put in the last chapter that someone named Mia said something or something like that yeah Anna said that I have two stories I mixed up names sorry :( anyway hop you liked this here is the translations :)

-Oh Dio che è stato terribile!- oh god that was terrible

-Non ti piace cadendo su di voi ragazzi?- do you not like boys falling all over you?

-No! Io non sto uso ad esso! Pubertà maledizione!- No! I am not use to it! Curse puberty!

-Dovreste usare ad esso. Ho cadendo su di voi da quando siamo stati sei!- You should be used to it. I have been falling all over you since we have been six!

-È ok, Blaise, lei ovviamente vuole vedermi soffrire- Is ok, Blaise, she obviously wants to see me suffer

-Accidenti a me! Indurire fino Anna! Smettere di piangere!- Damn me! Toughen up Anna! Stop crying!


	9. Chapter 9

8: No

(**A/N: **_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_** WE INTERUPT THE SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING TO BRING YOU THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE! ** The _italic letters are conscious thoughts _and the _**bold italics are subconscious talking back!**_** WE WILL NOW RETURN TO THE PREVIOUS PROGRAM! **_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*)_

Draco grabbed Anna by the waist and pulled her into an empty class room. Anna's blue glowing eyes started at him and a tear fell. Suddenly she collapsed on the floor tears streaming down her face. The blue glow was gone finally and Draco dropped on the floor next to her and pulled her in his arms.

"I-I tried! H-he w-wouldn't listen," Anna sobbed on her brother's shoulder.

"Maybe he just isn't worth it," Draco offered quietly knowing his sister was in pain.

"H-he h-h-hates m-me, I kn-know it!"

"No he doesn't, he just doesn't understand." Anna shook her head is disagreement. "If he is truly the one, A, everything will work out. Right now you need to go to bed; we have a long year ahead of us." Draco helped her up and they walked to the common room to meet Becky and Blaise. Becky saw Anna's tear stained eyes and pulled her into a tight hug and they walked up to the girls private commons.

"What happened," Blaise questioned Draco as they went to the fourth year boy's dorm.

"Weasley wouldn't let her explain. He went off on her and she started to have an episode, but it was different," Draco whispered to him as they stood outside the door.

"Different? How?"

"Her eyes glowed blue, and her fingertips. Once she looked at me though, she knew it was me, mate, then she fell to the floor and it all stopped." Blaise was quiet as he thought about it.

"This wasn't caused by anger though, that could be why," he offered Draco in a hopeful tone.

"I'm not sure but I'm writing mum about it." The boys walked into their separate dorms for the night.

Anna had just finished telling Becky what had happened when Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass walked in.

"Awe was someone having a rough night?" Pansy teased in a baby voice.

"Oh go suck someone's-"

"BECKY!" Anna cut her off trying not to laugh. "She's just jealous 'bout Viktor sitting with us." Anna looked at Pansy smugly with a true Malfoy smirk.

"I-I am _not_!" Pansy defied stubbornly and stomped off to the bathroom with her shower things.

"Lei è come una cagna," Beck commented right after the door closed behind Pansy.

"Sì, lei è," Anna giggled at the door as she walked to her room. Daphne glared at the two girls and roughly shut the deep green door to her room. "We should go to bed probably."

"Yay sleep! Night Annie," Becky hugged Anna receiving a glare as she headed to her door.

"Night _Becca_," Anna smirked and quickly ducked into her own room for the night. She climbed in bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, these episodes were gonna do her in.

_Dear Mother,_

_Anna had another episode tonight but it was strange, her eyes glowed blue and so did her fingertips. When I reached her and she realized it was me it all went away. Blaise believes that it was because anger didn't cause it. I think it would be best for her to start lessons with Dumbledore and that a protective charm would be best if she is becoming so powerful. Other than that everything is fine. We will see you at Christmas._

_ Love,_

_ Draco_

Draco tied the letter to Grip's, his eagle owl, leg and watched him fly off in the distance then climbed into bed worrying about his sister.

Fred walked down to the commons with a very brooding look on his face. He hated what happened with Anna.

_The she-Malfoy! That's all she is! A Malfoy._

_**Her name is Anna!**_

_Is not!_

_**Is too!**_

_Whatever!_

He hated what happened between them, he hated that she played him, he hated that he couldn't hold her last night when she was so hurt she glowed blue, and most of all he hated that they could never be.

_No I hate that she played me that's all! I knew we would never be together! I wouldn't even think it!_

_**You like her you dummy! You do to want to be with her!**_

_Shut up!_

_**You're the one arguing with yourself!**_

Fred let out a frustrated growl as he glared into the fireplace scaring a first year making her squeaking and quickly leave the common room. Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked in from breakfast giving the poor girl a sympathetic look.

"Good morning Fred," Hermione tried cheerily sitting next to him. All Fred did was give a grumbling response that sounded like, "bullocks, nothing is good." Hermione chewed her lip as she looked nervously at Ron and Harry, who had walked over to the chess set in the window to play. "So are you excited to watch the tournament this year?" Hermione received no answer except a more twisted look of disgust towards the fire. "Look Fred-"

"Thanks, Hermione but I don't wanna talk," Fred Snapped and stormed out of the portrait hole. Just then George walked out of the dorms into the commons and saw a very appalled looking Hermione.

"Snapped at you too huh?" All she did was nod to the non-broody twin as he sat next to her. "I tried asking if he talked to her and he got mad all over again."

"I need to talk to Becky or something. I would like to know why Anna is acting like this to Fred," As she turned to go Harry jumped to her side.

"I can try and find Anna and see if she will talk to me," Harry suggested a bit too eagerly.

"Um, sure, Harry thanks." The two turned and left the commons as George and Ron began a new game.

"Five sickles says Harry has a crush on Anna," George grinned at Ron.

"Why would I bet that if I know that you're right?" they laughed and continued the game.

Anna had woken up a while ago but she decided to just lie in bed as there weren't any classes yet and it was also only six in the morning. She walked over to her window and opened it to see out over the lake. Yes the commons for Slytherin was under water but the dorms were not. She changed in to a pair of black shorts a green tank top and black jacket pulled on her tennis shoes and grabbed her iPod then slowly crept out of the girls dorms. She left the dungeons quietly and headed towards the entrance hall. Once she got outside she took a deep breath of fresh air, put her ear-buds in, and began her morning jog. She ran for a long time before she ended up near the lake. She climbed through a few bushes and trees til she was in a small area blocked from the world. She was sitting down close to the water when leaves began rustling behind her.

She jumped up and hid behind a tree as the footsteps got closer. She waited until she heard someone breathing heavily. She shifted to look behind the tree and snapped a twig. The person froze and pulled out their wand pointing it towards where she was. So she did all she could think of. She stepped out from behind the tree and kicked whoever it was.

"ARRGGHHH!" Anna looked at the older boy that was doubled over and gasped.

"Caden, I am so sorry!" She rushed over next to him and dropped to her knees so her head was level with his. "It was a reaction sorry!"

"It's-ugh-ok," Caden sat down holding his crotch where Anna had kicked him. He suddenly started to chuckle. "Definitely the most interesting run I've had."

"Well if you wouldn't sneak up on people this wouldn't have happened," she playfully smacked his arm. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I like sneaking up on unexpected girls though," they chuckled and sat there quietly for a moment.

"How are you, down there I mean," Anna blushed lightly pointing at his groin area.

"Sore, but I'll be alright." She nodded and looked off out to the water. "Would you like to walk back to the castle together?"

"Nah, I've got to meet with the guys. They have last minute essays they need help with," they laughed together and things were quiet again.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'll see you soon," Ana smiled and got up leaving him sitting there. She put her ear buds back in and turned the song to "Express" from the movie Burlesque. She began to run back to the castle. As she was running someone stepped out in front of her and she slammed into them.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Anna snapped pulling her ear buds out climbing off of the person.

"Sorry, I thought you'd see me trying to flag you down," Harry stood up smiling at her. Anna rolled her eyes.

"You still don't step in front of someone who is running."

"I know that now. Look, I was wondering if we could go for a walk and talk." He looked hopefully at her. Anna attempted to not gag. _Oh, dear merlin! My brother has a crush on me._

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long I am a Theatre major and have been doing shows no stop and haven't had any time to write! Here you go hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!**


	10. Translation of last ch

**Sorry I didn't have this at the end of the chapter but here is the translation of what Becky and Anna were saying to Pansy.**

Lei è come una cagna!- She is such a bitch!

Sì, lei è- Yes that she is

**Thanks! Next Chap is being written!**


	11. Chapter 11

**9: Watch**

"Not now, Potter, I've got a life and things to do," Anna shoved him but he grabbed her arm.

"Just for a minute, please."

"Don't. Touch. Me." Anna glared at Harry and spoke dangerously low. Harry recoiled quickly; she looked scarier than normal with a black eye and a scratch on her cheek. Her eyes started to turn deep amber. "Potter, I'm not daft, I can tell you like me and it will _never_ happen. You and I will never be together. I can't even stand being in the same room with you let alone being your girlfriend. Don't ever talk to me again. Got it?" Harry's face slowly went from fear to shock as she walked away.

"You changed since summer!" He called after her and she just raised her hand in a rude gesture to him. Harry turned to go find the others.

Anna jogged slowly back to the stone courtyard ignoring everyone as she blasted the song "Miss Kiss Kiss Bang" by The New Burlesque Show. Once she was in the courtyard she noticed it was empty and started the song over. She began dancing in the courtyard not holding back at all. After a few leaps and twirls she saw someone watching her, freezing quickly, she tripped herself up and fell pulling her ear-buds out as she sat up. She saw a tall red headed male standing there glaring at her. She stood up and brushed herself off wincing when she brushed her knee. She felt the blood before she saw it; however she ignored it and walked to the red head.

"Need something, Weasel!" She called the closer she got. She saw him shake his head and replace the glare with disbelief and exasperation.

"You, know, part of me was hoping that you had just been keeping up an act on the train. Obviously I was stupid. Even now when we are alone, Malfoy, you are just as much a slag." Fred turned and started to walk away. Anna was shocked but snapped out of it quickly and swiftly followed him looking around first. With no one insight she grabbed his arm.

"Fred, wait, please," She cringed away when he spun harshly, his body rigged.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy, not unless you are expecting a hex," Fred growled and tore away from her. She literally shivered at his coldness towards her and dispiritedly walked back to the dungeons. She walked in and saw a head of blonde hair over the back of the couch. She went and plopped into one of the chairs obviously upset.

"What happened to you?" Draco questioned pointing to her bloody knee.

"Fell in the stone courtyard, while I was on my jog," Anna answered quietly.

"Wanna go to breakfast?"

"After I shower," Draco nodded and went back to his book as she headed up the stairs. Once Anna showered she dressed in a pair of jean cut offs, a loose hanging off the shoulder t-shirt, and converse. As she stepped out of her room she heard Pansy's voice.

"I wouldn't even dream showing off injuries like that. Men are repulsed by it." Anna tuned and saw Pansy standing there in a robe, taunting her.

"Piss off, Parkinson. I am not in the mood to deal with your bullshit," Anna stormed past the now shocked girl and headed down to the common room. She walked over to where Draco was still sitting, as if he had not moved. Anna stopped and smiled at her brother. His ankle rested on his knee as he leaned back on the couch. A book rested in his lap, balanced carefully not to fall, one hand held the page ready to turn it; the other flicked a pen between his fingers. His bottom lip was secured by his teeth, a sure sign of him focusing. A piece of his un-slicked hair fell in his face but he did nothing to remove it. If he stood up he would be about 3 inches taller than her. She smiled again and cleared her throat breaking him out of his trance.

"Sei pronto?" Draco stood up and stretched placing the book down on a table.

"Sì," Draco grabbed Anna and pulled her into a brotherly hug. "I know something is wrong, but I'm not going to push it."

"Thank you," Anna mumbled into Draco's chest.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure I know what it is about," he chuckled and put her in a head lock, and started walking with her.

"Oi let me go Drake!" He obliged and the two laughed as they walked up to the Great Hall.

The Slytherin fourth years sat around the fire in the common room just a little while before dinner. A week had passed since the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament and tonight would be the night the champions were to be announced. Anna was sitting quietly, staring into the fire nervously fiddling with her heart diamond necklace that she had inherited from her real mother. If the feeling in her gut was correct then Harry's name would be called tonight, no matter the rules. Anna had warned Dumbledore almost immediately as she could. Not to mention that now she was being required to have lessons once a month with Dumbledore to learn how to control her powers. In fact he had even charmed her necklace so that if she was wearing it, it would control the outbursts of magic better, therefore helping her gain control.

Plus a relationship had started between Caden and Anna that she was quite pleased about. However a certain red head was on her mind quite a bit. He has seemed to hate her even more now that she was with Caden. He would glare at her every chance he got even if she was minding her own business.

"Earth to Anna," a hand waved in her face making her jump.

"Sorry," she mumbled looking at Becky who had concern written all over her face.

"Everything will be alright, A," Draco grabbed his sister's hand to reassure her. A group of seventh years then left the common room and Blaise followed them with his eyes.

"We should go too," Blaise stood up somberly and the others followed. Anna and Becky linked arms and walked out of the common room. They four sat quietly eating, unlike the rest of the hall's inhabitants, who were excitedly speaking to one another. At the end of the feast Dumbledore stood and walked to the Goblet of Fire, all fell silent.

"Tonight our champions will be revealed. If your name is chosen please go through that door there," He pointed to a door behind the head table that led to the trophy room. He then reached out and touched the goblet. The flames turned from blue to red and a piece of parchment fluttered down into Dumbledore's hand. "The champion for Beauxbatons is, Fleur Declacour!" The Great Hall erupted into applause as the pretty blonde walked forward to the door and disappeared. The room grew silent once more as the flames burned red and another piece of parchment came forward. "The Durmstrang Champion, Victor Krum!" Again applause was sounded loudly throughout the hall as Krum left. "Finally the Hogwarts Champion will be," Silence sounded as the host school waited. Anna gripped Draco's arm tightly, nails digging into his skin.

"Ouch, Anna, loosen up a bit," Draco whispered making her blush and relinquish her grip. She then began wringing her hands together on the table. Suddenly a hand was on hers, she looked across the table at Becky who gave her a sad smile.

"Cedric Diggory!" For the final time the Great Hall erupted in cheers. Anna let out the breath she was holding in and smiled at Becky, Draco, and Blaise, then joined in the applause. Dumbledore stood in front of everyone once more asking for silence. "Now that we have our champions-" he stopped suddenly as the goblet's flames turned red for a fourth time. Everyone looked in astonishment at the flames as they emitted another piece of parchment. Dumbledore snatched it out of the air and opened it hastily. "Harry Potter," first he spoke softly.

"No," Anna whispered in horror trying to stand.

"You can't, Anna, stay put," Draco's voice was in her ear as he held her in her seat. She wanted to jump up and scream, to start flinging curses at people to find out who had done it.

"HARRY POTTER!" The whispers then began to get louder as Harry walked forward. Accusatory statements began to be thrown out at him, Anna again wanted to jump up and defend him. Draco looked at Blaise for help and he grabbed Anna's other arm trying to help as much as he could without looking too suspicious. Once Harry disappeared through the door as well Dumbledore turned back around to face the student and dismissed them all. The students began to slowly file out of the Great Hall. Anna was pale and shaky as she left, flanked by Draco and Blaise still.

"I'm gonna go see Ginny and Hermione, make sure they are ok," Becky spoke gently to Anna, who only nodded in response. Becky gave a worried glance to Draco.

"Go, she'll be ok. We will wait here for you," Draco hugged Becky and she blushed walking away quickly.

"Anna!" Caden's voice called out to her and she turned smiling lightly.

"Hey Caden," She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ridiculous isn't it? He isn't even seventeen; Potter just has to have all the glory doesn't he?" Caden rolled his eyes and a smirk graced Anna's lips now realizing the truth of that statement.

"Yes it seems so. Too full of himself for his own good," Anna's eyes glinted with humor as she hugged her boyfriend.

"So do you still want to meet tonight to get help on that essay?" Caden winked at Anna making her blush. Draco looked skeptically at Caden and Blaise chuckled.

"What subject are you needing help in, A?" Draco asked stepping close to the conversation causing Anna to blush harder.

"I, uh, its, um," Anna struggled to answer.

"Potions, wasn't it, pet," Caden answered rubbing her back. Blaise laughed louder now causing a few people to look over at them.

"Really, well couldn't you just ask help from Uncle Severus or me? In fact I'm surprised you need help with that subject because you have the top marks in our year in that class," Draco turned with raise eyebrows to Caden, who looked like he had been slapped.

"Uh, I meant-" Caden stumbled.

"I'm not stupid Filroy, I know what you and my sister do and I don't condone it, neither does our father. Now I suggest you don't bring your meetings up in front of me anymore." Caden swallowed hard and kissed Anna on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow," he hurried off after muttering to her.

"Draco that is none of your concern," Anna slapped her brother's arm then crossed her own.

"If it is brought up in my presence it _is_ my concern," Draco drawled slowly at her.

"Don't you _dare_ us that tone with me, brother," Anna stepped closer to Draco, her voice dangerously low.

"Will you two not fight for once," Blaise stepped between the siblings separating them. "Anna it was funny, Draco there was no need to mention your father, and you know that is what ultimately scared him off," Blaise chuckled and hugged Anna who shared one last glare to Draco as a red head jogged over.

"What did I miss?" Becky asked cheerfully. Suddenly the twins turned away from each other coldly.

"A lot apparently, you look better," Becky commented.

"She just saw Caden," Blaise nudged Anna suggestively causing everyone but Draco to giggle.

"Which made me realize something," Anna started speaking excitedly as they walked.

"What is that?" Blaise smiled linking arms with her.

"I was thinking, they can't let him, it's against the rules. He isn't seventeen; I realized it when Caden said it!" Anna laughed whole-heartedly.

"A, the goblet is binding, its choice means he has to, no matter the rules," Draco spoke carefully.

"Yes, but they will help him, Moody will help him," Anna said sounding like she was more trying to convince herself. Her friends nodded and smiled at her optimism, but they knew that this tournament could not end well.

The end of May had finally hit and after all the chaos and death that had happened, like Barty Crouch Sr. it was time for the final task. A maze, that contained somewhere within, the trophy of the Triwizard tournament. The four champions had gone in about forty-five minutes ago. Fleur had come out within twenty of those minutes, saying she had been cursed. Anna bounced her leg frantically in the stands of the quidditch pitch.

"Relax, it's going to take a while," Draco yawned lounging in the seats. Anna shot a glare towards her twin.

"How can you tell me to relax? This is the most nerve wracking thing that has happened all year!"

"Including-" Blaise smirked as she cut him off.

"YES! Including that Zabini, but we are not going to bring that up. _Ever again_," Anna exasperated. Becky took her turn to laugh as Draco blushed lightly at the mention of the topic.

"Oh, come on now, it wasn't bad," Becky said turning and straddling the bench to face the others better.

"Can we please not talk about this, I think I might lose my dinner," Draco groaned as he leaned forward placing his head in his hands. Suddenly Anna jumped up out of her seat. They looked over to see red sparks falling out of the sky. Victor Krum was then pulled out of the maze. Most of Hogwarts began to cheer realizing that no matter what their school was winning. Anna slowly sat back down looking even more apprehensive than she already had.

"Oi, Malfoy," Both Anna and Draco turned at the voice. Fred sat there with a wolfish grin. "Not you, ferret!" Draco glared and Becky and Blaise tried to stifle their laughter remembering what had happened earlier in the year. Anna and Draco both turned their attention away from Fred. "Malfoy, it isn't polite to turn your back to someone who is talking to you!" Anna stood up and climbed up on the bleachers to stand in front of Fred Weasley, who stood up smirking.

"If we are going to teach manors Weasley, then let me give you a few lessons, since your mother only taught you a few, if any. One, it isn't polite to yell over people and two, it isn't polite to call people names!"

"And here I thought you liked my mum, at least when you were there this summer it seemed so. Then again you are really good at being phony." The two were in each other's faces, Anna's being slightly higher standing on the bench Fred on flat ground.

"Was there something you needed, Weasley?" Anna's voice was hostile and emotionless matching her stare.

"Yeah, to know how it feels to have your boy lose," Fred crossed his arms not breaking the staring contest they were having.

"Not my 'boy,' not my problem," Anna spoke even lower and colder than before. Those around were watching them closely.

"Right that's Filroy, isn't it?"

"No, it's not, not that it is any of your business," Anna's face colored.

"Something go wrong in paradise?"

"What's with the personal questions, still attached for some reason?" This time it was Fred's turn to flush.

"Thought so," Anna smirked. Suddenly there was a loud commotion happening behind them. Anna turned to see Harry and Cedric lying on the ground in the middle of the now cleared quidditch pitch. Cheers were erupting around them. "Something isn't right." Anna started to go but an arm caught her.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked all anger and hate gone from his eyes; the crowd grew silent as they realized the same as her. Anna shook him off her and rushed back down the seating just in time to hear Harry yell over the silence.

"He's back! Voldemort is back! He killed Cedric!" The silence turned to crying and screaming. Panic began to fall upon the students and family that had come to see their champions compete. Anna made it back to Draco, Becky, and Blaise and they looked at each other in horror.

"Silence," Dumbledore's voice echoed over the grounds. All eyes were pulled to the center of the field, making Anna notice something odd. "Everyone, calmly go back to the castle and to your respective living areas, please. Guests please convene in the Great Hall and safe passage home shall be given. If all professors could lead the way," The professors nodded and they began to empty out the stands. Anna and the others followed but once they got to the level of the field Anna began to try to run out to where Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and a few Aurors stood.

"Anna!" Draco began to follow telling Blaise and Becky to continue on.

"Professor, Professor, wait," Anna reached the group breathing heavily.

"Ms. Malfoy, you must go to your dorm immediately," McGonagall looked at Anna, and now Draco, incredulously.

"She is correct, Ms. Malfoy, it is not safe out here for you." Dumbledore looked at her over his glasses, the twinkle in his eye gone.

"Severus, listen to me please," Anna begged looking her uncle in the eye.

"We are listening, Anna," Snape looked concerned.

"Moody, where is he?" Before anyone could answer she spoke again, "Did you tell him to take Harry?" This time she spoke to Dumbledore only.

"No, I would not have sent Harry away at a time like this."

"It isn't Moody," Anna looked gravely at him and Severus, having already voiced her opinion to them earlier in the year. Realization hit the Professors and Dumbledore ordered several of the Aurors to follow him.

"Anna, you have to go to the common room, now. You need to get safe," Severus looked at Draco who nodded and grabbed his sister's arm and they ran back to the common room. Once they got there they just sat waiting to hear word like the rest of the house. After what seemed like hours, the door to the common room opened. All fell silent as they watched Snape walk into the room.

"I assumed you all would be waiting for news," His voice drawled emotionless. Anna couldn't help but notice that that is where Draco picked it up from. "I can't tell you much other than that the Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr. had been impersonating Alastor Moody and has now been kissed by a Dementor." Chills ran through everyone in the room visibly as Snape spoke to them. "More will be revealed to you soon. Off to bed!" Snape ordered and everyone began to disappear, including Snape. Anna, Draco, Blaise, and Becky hung back however, just waiting for the room to empty out.

"You knew it," Becky stated looking in awe at Anna once the last seventh year wandered off. Anna nodded staring at her hands.

"How," Blaise stood and leaned against the fireplace. Draco watched her carefully as a tear slipped down her face.

"It, uh, it was the meeting," Anna pulled her hair back in a ponytail as she spoke.

"The one that happened over summer," Draco questioned leaning forward in his seat. Anna nodded, stood up, and headed up the stairs to her room without another word. The others looked at each other and separated for the night as well.

"Remember Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore's voice echoed in the Great Hall as he finished his speech. Anna looked mournfully at the Hufflepuff table but her eyes reverted to the Ravenclaw table as she heard a loud sob. Anna rolled her eyes as she saw Caden consoling Cho Chang, and then turned her attention to Harry. She looked at him noticing the bags under his eyes and how tired he looked.

"Anna," Becky's voice pulled her out of her own mind. She looked at her friends and nodded, standing up with them. They followed the slow moving crowd out to the carriages. Once they were in one they were taken down to the train station in Hogsmeade. They somberly climbed onto the found a compartment and settled in. Most of the train ride was quiet until the door opened revealing Fred Weasley.

"Can we help you Weasel?" Draco drawled lazily turning back to the book he was reading. Anna continued looking out the window not needing to turn to see who it was due to the reflection in the window.

"You can't ferret, but your sister can," Fred spoke not taking his eyes off of Anna's back.

"No, I can't Fred." Anna spoke softly but firmly, she stood as the lurched to a stop. "Now please, move." She walked up to him, the top of her head only reaching the bottom of his nose. He inhaled a deep breath smelling her vanilla perfume and stepped aside. The others followed her as he headed to find his family on the platform. Once on the platform she told her friends goodbye and Anna began searching for her parents.

"Anna over here," Draco grabbed her elbow gently and guided her to a secluded spot on the platform where her parents were waiting. Anna jogged over into her mother's waiting arms as tears silently fell down her face.

"You can't come home with us Annabelle," Lucius spoke up rubbing his daughters back comforting her. Anna's eyes widened looking from Draco to her parents. Draco's eyes were downcast as a tear slipped down his cheek and he furiously wiped it away.

"You knew," Anna's voice was a shaky whisper as she stepped back from her family.

"No, I assumed, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to scare you," Draco looked at his sister with concern. She swallowed hard and raised her head high after she wiped away the tears.

"Who will I be staying with?" Narcissa looked behind Anna at someone. Anna turned as gasped as she saw a red headed woman walking towards her. "They hate me!" Anna protested in a whisper.

"Becky will be there the whole time as well. The reason you are there is because you are spending the summer with her. Your clothes have already been sent to them. We will see you here at the beginning of term," Narcissa hugged her daughter quickly. Draco and Lucius both took their turns as well and Anna turned adjusting her bag on her should her. She met Mrs. Weasley who was waiting for her smiling.

"Come along, dear," Mrs. Weasley guided her over to the group of other red heads.

"What is she doing?" Ron asked bitterly, looking Anna over.

"I'm spending the summer with my best friend, which means I'm spending the summer with you, Ronald," Anna spoke up with a smile before Mr. or Mrs. Weasley could even open their mouths. Becky grinned and hugged her best friend.

"Come along, the cars are out front," Mr. Weasley guided the group of six students outside. Anna trailed along in the back with Becky.

"What is going on," Becky whispered to her.

"Not now, we'll talk later," Anna continued to smile as she linked arms with Becky.

"You're not gonna last the summer, Malfoy," Anna's heart began to race as she felt breath on the back of her neck. She spun quickly only to see Fred and George standing there. Fred's face was contorted in thought as George had a big grin on his face.

"Watch me," Anna smirked and climbed into the car with Becky.

**A/N:** hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's been so long. Another chapter will be up soon, hopefully this one is long enough to tide you over!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Remember at the final task Anna, Becky, Blaise, and Draco were discussing topic that Anna and Draco Wanted to avoid? Well you will find out a hint in this chapter!**

**10: Surprise**

Anna jogged down the steps early in the morning slowing when she reached the platform by the last three stairs. She didn't want to wake anyone with the screaming of Mrs. Black. They had arrived at Grimauld Place late last night and were sent straight up to rooms by Mrs. Weasley, they were unable to see anything or anyone except their rooms and each other. She reached the bottom and looked around the hall. Anna quietly walked to a door that was at the end and followed the short number of steps down and through another door.

The fire was lit in the large kitchen, a table stretched out in the middle of it. Anna moved to the cabinets looking for some food, she settled for an apple from the table and sat in a chair close to the fire.

"Io dovrei avere indossato una giacca," Anna shivered looking into the flames, muttering to herself. _I wonder how easy it would be just to floo out of here. _She glanced at the floo powder and stood walking over to it, half eaten apple in one hand. She dipped her fingers into the ashy feeling powder and let it run through her knuckles.

"Don't do it," she felt a wand against the back of her neck and froze she slowly pulled her hand away from the powder.

"I wasn't going to, it crossed my mind but I wouldn't," Anna's voice was calm but she was shaking. The wand lowered and she turned slowly to stare into the face of a man that looked familiar. He looked at Anna's face and stumbled back in shock.

"Th-they said y-you, no, I wasn't told," the man sat down in the chair pale faced.

"Sir, are you alright," Anna questioned stepping forward to help him.

"You aren't supposed to be here," a piece of Anna's wavy black hair fell in her eyes as she dropped her head down.

"I'm sorry; I didn't plan to be here. I don't even want to be here," she plopped down in a seat near him refusing to look at him. The light in the kitchen got brighter as someone lit the candle chandelier above the table.

"Sirius, before everyone is up we need to talk." Anna looked at the man that had walked in. His head was down reading _The Prophet_, but Anna recognized him immediately.

"Professor Lupin?" The man with light brown hair looked up in surprise as he stopped in his tracks.

"Anna," Remus Lupin took a step forward but Anna was already standing and backing up from him, looking back and forth between Remus and Sirius.

"Y-you're a W-werewolf," Anna pointed at Lupin then turned her attention to Sirius. "A-and you're a-a murderer!" Anna's eyes were wide open and fear very obvious on her face.

"Anna, listen to me, we will not harm you, look," Remus pulled out his wand and Anna froze. "No, look," he set his wand down on the table and slid it toward her then looked expectantly at Sirius. Sirius cautiously did the same and Anna's tension released some. "Will you please sit so we can talk?" Anna stayed frozen as she watched Lupin sit.

"No. I'll scream!" Anna broke out of her distress finally. She turned to head out of the room.

"Annabelle Marie Potter, sit down. Now," Remus was standing again. Anna turned slowly.

"How do you know?"

"I know because I am your godfather, and I was there the night you were born and separated from your family. We were there," he referenced Sirius. Anna's eyes were wide as she looked back and forth.

"No, I was told everything!" Anna protested backing into the wall.

"Not everything, Anna and for a good reason," Sirius spoke up at last.

"Really, what reason is that?" Anna crossed her arms.

"Your mind was just as fragile with some information as Harry's, Anna, you know that!" Remus spoke quickly when he heard footsteps. Anna looked at him with more questions burning in her eyes. Before they could be asked, Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room.

"Oh, Anna I wouldn't expect you to be up yet," Mrs. Weasley spoke out to the room as she lit the stove with her wand. Remus and Sirius collected their wands as Anna replied.

"I'm normally an early riser, Mrs. Weasley." Anna's lips hinted at a smile and took a bite of the apple she still had.

"We will talk later, Anna," Remus spoke softly.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you know?" Mrs. Weasley turned shocked by the question Anna had just asked.

"Well, I, yes dear, I do," She stumbled over her words.

"Who else knows, that I don't know about," Anna asked looking at Remus and Sirius. She sat down at the end of the table looking much older than 14.

"Um," Remus cleared his throat and sat down again as well. "Arthur, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks; everyone else you know." Remus looked her dead in the eye as her spoke. Anna nodded and stood to leave.

"I assume I can't go for a run while here," She smiled at her godfather. Sirius laughed loudly as Remus chuckled lightly. "I'll take that as a confirmation." Anna headed back out to the hall before she ran into someone.

"What are you doing?" Fred looked at her confused.

"I'm staying here remember. I know you don't like it but I figured you would have stopped asking me by now after two weeks." Anna smirked at him. Fred rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"You know what I mean, Malfoy."

"I'm not sure I do, Weasley," Anna stepped closer to him smirk still firmly in place.

"I," before Fred could speak anymore there was a loud pop making the curtains covering Mrs. Black open and she began screaming. George who had appeared with a smile suddenly paled backing away from the picture. Sirius and Remus ran out and fought to close the curtains. Once they were shut Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Fred and George Weasley, kitchen, now," She turned and stormed off making the twins swallow hard. They walked slowly to their deaths while Anna giggled.

"Careful, boys," Anna called quietly to them.

"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war. You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door." Anna sung as she wiped down the surfaces of the old study. "You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score. You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more," Fred stood in the doorway a small smile rested on his lips as he watched the black-haired beauty sang and danced to music that played from a muggle speaker device on the desk. "Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

"Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you," Fred sang startling Anna making her trip over a chair.

"How long have you been standing there?" Anna's voice came up from the floor where she had landed.

"Since the beginning of the song," Fred answered looking at her from above. He offered a hand and pulled her up when she accepted it. "You're a good singer." Anna's face colored lightly.

"Thanks," Anna turned back to cleaning, the music still playing quietly.

"You aren't the same this summer as last summer," Fred held the ladder as she climbed to dust off the books on selves.

"You try acting like yourself then having to hold up a façade to those who you came to know as friends," Anna turned on the ladder facing him; Their faces close together, Anna's eyes downcast, Fred's arms on either side of her, waiting for her green eyes to meet his blue ones.

"What do you mean?"

"I," Anna looked at him and pushed past him to turn off the music. "I want to tell you but I can't, at least not yet."

"Why not," Fred followed her and caught her arm before she ran out of the room.

"Spoilers," Anna smiled sadly and walked away. Fred chuckled at her reference to the muggle show called "Doctor Who" she had made them watch this summer.

That night Anna was lying on her bed sketching in her book and listening to Becky's steady breathing as she read a book. There were suddenly two loud pops making Becky yelp and Anna fall off her bed and snap her sketchbook closed.

"Well, well, Malfoy, I didn't know I impressed you enough to make you fall over every time I come around," Fred grinned at her as she sat back up on her bed. Becky threw her pillow at the twins as she shared their laughter.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Becky complained closing her book on her bookmark.

"Ah, so that's why your room smells," George plugged his nose laughing.

"This whole house smells," Anna stood up stretching.

"It's just old," Becky defended looking up at the ornate crown molding around the ceiling.

"Anyway, it's time for dinner," Fred announced standing up from where he had sat on Anna's bed. Suddenly the two men disappeared with two loud pops again. Anna and Becky rolled their eyes and headed out into the hall to walk down to the kitchen. The closer they got they heard Mrs. Weasley lecturing the twins.

"Well, that is unsurprising," Becky giggled as she shouldered the kitchen door open. The laughter in the kitchen died as Anna walked in. Ron glared harshly at her along with Ginny. Hermione looked away from everyone and started playing with her hair. Anna sighed having received this treatment now for the past three weeks. She sat at the far end of the table away from everyone. Becky was about to follow when a voice called out to her.

"I see how it is, I never see you then when I do you ignore me," Bill Weasley called out. Becky turned excited, forgetting about Anna who was sitting alone, to catch up with her cousin. Anna smiled at her friend as she felt a presence beside her.

"You don't have to sit with me," Anna looked at her brother's godfather.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you are ok," Sirius looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine." She looked away to the other side of the table, sadness revealed on her face as she looked upon the happy family.

"Need something, Malfoy," Ron's words were harsh. Anna was watching them from over her sketch book as she drew what she saw.

"I, I was just," Anna was caught by surprise at his words. They were all sitting in the parlor right off of the main hall in Grimauld Place.

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Just what, intruding like you have been so far this month? Honestly what makes you think you have a right to be here?" Ron paced over to her.

"Ron, stop it. You are just stressed, you are worried about Harry getting here safely," Hermione pulled on his arm.

"No I'm not 'Mione! I want to know why she thinks it is ok for her to be here safely, going to the Order meetings, while Harry gets stuck somewhere alone and attacked!" Ron Advanced on Anna once more and she stood angrily slamming her sketchbook down and walking out to the hall. "Don't you dare walk away from this!" Ron followed her into the hall and caught her arm.

"Let go," Anna's voice was low and harsh.

"Why should I?" Ron glared back at her. The others followed to see what would transpire.

"Because I said so, Weasley, and if you don't do as I said then there will be very dire consequences." Ron refused to let go.

"Listen you little floozy, I want an answer. Why are you so much more important that Harry?" Ron's bellowing awoke the portrait of Mrs. Black causing her to start screaming.

"There are some things you cannot know," Anna's voice was loud as to speak above the screaming dead woman.

"Like what you snake?" Anna tried to pull away, tears beginning to fall. The adults ran from the kitchen to see what the commotion was. They began yelling over the portrait as well to try to find out what was happening. Remus and Sirius tried to pull the curtains shut on Sirius's mother. The noise was too much and Ron's grip was getting tighter.

"STOP," Anna screamed above the noise. A white pulse of light soared through the room coming from her. Ron was sent flying back into the wall, Hermione ran over to check on him. The portrait of Mrs. Black froze and the curtains flew shut. Silence fell through the room. All eyes turned to Anna who sobbed quietly on the floor; when she realized what happened she slowly looked up and around at everyone. The shock and fear was clear on their faces, all but one. Fred took a tentative step towards her. She jumped up and ran out of the room.

"What was that?" Ginny asked stepping towards her parents. Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter tightly looking worriedly to her husband.

"He said it wouldn't happen anymore, she knows to always wear her necklace," Becky's spoke only loud enough to hear.

"Arthur, the children," Molly Weasley's worried voice snapped Fred out of his thoughts as he looked through Anna's sketchbook.

"She's not a threat to us! The only reason that happened was because Ron is thickheaded!" Fred followed Anna upstairs clutching his discovery. He found her sitting in the study on a leather sofa. She was curled up crying her hands covering her head trying to block out the world. He slowly padded over to her and sat close to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. Other than umping slightly at his first touch there was no hesitation or protesting. Anna just let him hold her as she cried; when it slowed she just laid her head on his chest.

"I," Anna's voice came out in a broken whisper as Fred stroked her hair. "I can't keep it a secret anymore, not on my own."

"What do you mean, Anna? Whatever you are keeping a secret, Becky knows. You aren't alone," Fred looked concerned at the gorgeous young woman that lay curled up against him.

"Can I trust you, Fred? This is something you can't even tell George" She sat up and looked at him desperately.

"Of course, Anna," he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"Oh, what am I doing? You won't believe me!" Anna started pacing ringing her hands. Fred chuckled and stood up stopping her.

"Just tell me, I promise no matter how ridiculous it is I will believe you. Even if it takes you explaining how it makes sense. I will listen and not say a word." Anna nodded at his words.

"I'm Harry's twin sister," Anna's eyes were wide as she realized how quick and blunt she had been. Fred's face went from smiling to blank, to disbelief to shock as he backed up and sat down.

"I-I mean th-that explains…a lot actually," Fred sat leaned back into the sofa. He looked at Anna still in shock as she watched him apprehensively. Anna, who felt like she needed to explain, sat next to Fred.

"I wanted to tell you at the beginning of this year, but, everything happened so fast. I had to act like I did on the train and then you hated me. I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry."

"I have never hated you," Fred took her hand and squeezed it. "I was just confused. It made me angry."

"I couldn't tell anyone," tears slipped down her face once more.

"Explain it to me," Fred whispered has he held her close.

"Fred, you don't have to act like you want to know," Anna began to pull away but Fred wouldn't let her.

"I'm not acing, I am genuinely curious." Anna sighed and settled in for the tale.

"When my mum, Lily, was pregnant with Harry and me, she had Madame Pomfrey as her doctor, so they could keep the secret. When my mother was close to giving birth a prophecy was given about us." Anna's voice was soft as she spoke, Fred's eyes trained on her as he played with her hair. "Part of it said, 'She shall betray her brother and hold more power than him, she will be on the line, torn between good and evil. Only together can they defeat him, for they shall have more power together than any.' They decided it would be safer to separate us, put us in those circumstances and be able to control the factors. That is why I was raised by the Malfoy's."

Anna sat up to see his reaction. "Torn between good and evil, huh? What's that supposed to mean?" A grin began to spread across his face making Anna smile.

"We don't know, I try not to dwell on it too much," Anna looked bashfully at Fred. "Thank you."

"You're Welcome," Fred kissed her forehead making both of them blush. Just then the door burst open and George came in cackling.

"What did you do?" Anna and Fred asked looked at him cautiously.

"I just witnessed the best ear chewing, Ronald, has received since the car incident his second year!" George laughed sitting between Anna and Fred. "Oh and they are on their way back with him, just got the word, so mum sent us all away to wait in our respective rooms."

"So you came and found us?" Anna rolled her eyes and began looking at all the old books.

"What was I supposed to do sit in my room alone?"

"Maybe," Fred muttered to his twin so Anna couldn't hear. Behind Anna's back the two began having a silent conversation about Fred's crush on her.

"So, Mal-Anna," George changed midsentence due to the look he received from his twin. "Why is it that you have outbursts of magic and don't get in trouble yet Harry gets almost expelled and may possibly have his wand snapped for protecting himself?"

"For a simple explanation, my parents have ties in the Ministry and give them a great deal of money," Anna looked at him one eyebrow raised and the Malfoy smirk planted firmly on her lips.

"I know there is more to it than that but I'll move on," George smiled as he circled the chair she was now sitting in.

"What are you talking about?" Anna looked at him like he was crazy and Fred just shook his head with the same look of amusement on his face as his brother.

"I'm questioning you because if you are going to ever date my twin I need to know these things." Anna blushed a red any Weasley would be proud of. "Now, do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Anna's voice shook with laughter and skepticism.

"Just answer him or else it will get worse," Fred sighed looking at Anna apologetically.

"Um, Sunny side up, I guess."

"Is there someone you have been constantly thinking about? If yes, who?"

"Yes, Fred," Anna blushed once more not looking at the man in question.

"Would you rather have money or love?"

"Love."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No," Anna's voice was quiet answering the last one.

"I'm done here. Just don't break his heart," George kept his tone light but there was much warning to it.

"Let's try to listen in on the meeting," Fred pulled out a pair of extendable ears.

"I knew all of you were doing that!" Anna rolled her eyes at the twins as they tried to feed the length of fleshy tube out the door. Suddenly they heard yelling from the floors below.

"That's Harry's voice," Fred grinned widely.

"Shall we see what is going on?" George questioned both Anna and Fred.

"We, know what is happening, he is pissed. I'd be too," Anna grumbled.

"Doesn't change that we should go see," Fred grabbed her arm and the three apparated. When they reappeared they were in Ron and Harry's room. Anna held her head and sat on one of the beds.

"I don't think I will ever get use to that," She groaned putting her head between her legs.

"Will you _stop _doing that?" Hermione's voice was harsh but shaky as sat next to Anna and patted her back as the twins began talking to Harry.

"Thought we heard you," George started.

"But I don't think the neighbors a few blocks away did," Fred finished and Anna smiled at him.

"What is she doing here?" Harry's voice was sharp as he looked at Anna.

"I'm spending the whole summer with Becky," Anna answered her voice just as cold.

"Well, why are you here then?"

"Good question, I should probably be down in the meeting." Anna turned and walked out the door as Becky and Ginny came in the room.

"Why is she in the meetings," Harry looed skeptically at everyone in the room, waiting for an answer.

"The Malfoy's are in the Order, but she's the only one that's been around" Ron's tone was one of disgust.

"Ok, I know you don't like them but they are still my friends," Becky defended.

"Whatever," Ron spit out.

"Great so on top of everything Dumbledore has a known Death Eater family in the Order, probably compromising everything!" Harry began pacing.

Once the meeting ended Mrs. Weasley went upstairs to get the others. Anna followed Snape as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Uncle Sev," Anna grabbed his arm as he walked past.

"Anna, I was worried when you weren't in the meeting. They told me what happened," he hugged her tightly.

"How are they?" Anna ignored what he said and let go of him.

"They are fine; he isn't there, at least not yet. He still feels the need to stay hidden, even from his followers, unless he needs them that is."

"Then why-"

"You know why, Annabelle."

"Is there anywhere else I can go? Blaise's, why can't I-"

"Anna-"

"Yeah, ok. I'm ok. Give this to Drake please." Severus took the letter and hugged her one last time before walking out the door. She heard a pop and knew he was gone.

"You ok?" A hand rested on her Shoulder. Anna turned to look at Fred.

"I'm fine." Anna walked back down the hall and into the dining room slamming the door behind her. The shrieks of Mrs. Black were heard throughout the residence. Anna sunk to the floor in the corner trying to fight the tears that were welling up. Silence fell on the place as the curtains were shut and Anna heard the door creak open and footsteps falling coming towards her.

"Go away."

"No," Fred sat next to her on the floor. "You told me something to day that made me realize that I should never go away. I know Becky knows, but I think you need someone around who has a fresh view on the situation." He gently guided her to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere." As he spoke the last words his face slowly inched closer to his leaving a small gap between them. Anna's eyes locked onto his and she closed the space. Their lips met in a tender kiss, making her eyes flutter shut. The kiss deepened as Fred's tongue ran along the edge of her bottom lip. There was a loud pop in the room and the two separated to see George standing there with a large grin plastered on his face.

"I'm not surprised."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Sorry all I have had major writers block! Thanks for reading and here is where you actually find out what was up with Draco. I really want to hear your thoughts so REVIEW! Even if it's an idea for the story!**

**11: Back**

The next week everyone was put into full swing of cleaning. Mrs. Weasley's view was that if they were going to be staying there then the place should at least be livable. It was when Mrs. Weasley went to fix lunch that everyone finally got a break. They were all sitting in the parlor split into different groups. Harry and Ron sat by the window playing Wizards Chess. Fred and George spoke quietly to each other in the corner (Anna had once asked Fred what they talked about and he informed her of their plans with the joke shop) with Fred glancing over at her smiling every few minutes. Anna, Becky, Hermione, and Ginny, who had finally accepted Anna, all sat around the fire place on the sofa and chairs reading variations of books and magazines. Anna sat there with her sketchbook which she had reluctantly shared with Fred who loved her drawing and she very embarrassingly tried to push off. After lunch Anna headed up to her room, much to the protest of Hermione, Becky and Ginny who wanted to have a girl's afternoon.

"Only until September," Anna plopped herself down on her bed and gazed at the ceiling. She then turned on her music and sighed as she looking through her songs. She selected "Hot" by Avril Lavigne.

"**Ah, ah ah You're so good to me baby, baby," **

Anna sung mindlessly as she shaded in the picture that she drawn earlier that week of Fred lounging on one of their lunch breaks.

"**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around**

**I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed**

**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**

**I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud**

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby." **

Anna didn't even notice when Fred started watching her from the door.

"**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places you've never been**

**And I can make you say everything that you've never said**

**And I will let you do anything again and again**

**Now you're in, and you can't get out"**

"I think I can handle not getting out," Anna jumped at Fred's words and giggled when he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Are you sure, because when you get involved with a Malfoy it becomes really difficult to back out; I mean look at Becky, she is just royally screwed," Anna spoke with a flirty tone as Fred laid next to her in bed.

"I'm sure," he leaned over and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away they ust smiled at each other.

The weeks went by quickly passing Anna's birthday and then Harry's three days later. It was the night before they left to go back to school and Anna was hidden away with Fred in the Study like they had been doing so often this summer. Currently Anna was straddling Fred with her head lying on his chest.

"You know we are so lucky no one except George has caught us," Fred commented inhaling the smell of vanilla arising from his girlfriend.

"That's because my best friend knows and she keeps them away," Anna kissed his lips quickly. Fred chuckled at her which turned into a moan as she kissed his neck.

"Anna, if you do that you know where it's gonna get you." Fred's hands roamed around to her hips and slightly pushed her back. Anna sat back on his lap smirking seductively.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I want to talk to you about something," Fred pushed her hair back out of her face.

"What," Anna looked at him smiling.

"What happened between you and Caden?" Anna's smile fell slowly from her face.

"I don't really want to talk about that," she began to climb off his lap but he caught her and held her there.

"Oh, Pet, don't be like that. Talk to me please," Fred's voice was caring as he looked at the young woman he had fallen madly for.

"Fine," Anna settled back down looking at him. She took a deep breath and began, "He finally convinced me to sleep with him after us being together for almost the entire year. The next morning he broke up with me, and later that day I saw him snogging some other Ravenclaw. Found out that he had been fooling around with her the entire time."

"That bastard," Fred's face was the angriest Anna had ever seen it and it was slowly getting redder. Fred picked Anna up off his lap and sat her on the couch. He then stood up and began pacing. "What gives him the right-?"

"Fred," Anna jumped up and grabbed his arm stopping him. "It's over. It happened months ago, I'm over it, so should you."

"I just found out, how can I be over it?" Fred hugged her kissing her forehead.

"I know you want to kill him but Draco beat you to it. He hexed him so bad that he was in the hospital wing for a few nights and was sure to do it near Snape so he didn't get in trouble. Of course when it's brought up that I've had sex he says he's gonna be sick."

"I may actually like you're brother right now," Fred chuckled when Anna slapped his arm playfully.

"Now," Anna grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the couch. "Can I continue what I had been doing?" She then pushed him to sit and climbed back on his lap and began kissing him passionately.

"As much as I want to that wasn't it, love," Fred interrupted her kissing his neck again. Anna groaned and sat back again.

"What now?"

"What happens to us when we go back to school?" Fred pulled Anna out of her happy world of thinking they could just stay there forever.

"I've thought about it, and talked to Becky and Draco, through letters, and I think we should just be open about it," Anna traced patterns on Fred's chest as she spoke, not looking at him. Fred's face looked like it would split in two with the smile that grew there. He suddenly stood up picking Anna up. She attached her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he spun her around. He stopped still holding her and kissed her zealously.

"Thank you," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers. They kissed again slowly with just as much power. Unexpectedly the door opened and the trio plus Becky and George walked in on them.

"Anna!" Becky squeaked the same time George called out Fred's name breaking the two apart. Anna slowly let go of Fred sliding down his body until she was standing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ron asked in disgusted.

"I was kissing my boyfriend!" Anna placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"He's not your boyfriend, he's my brother, now what did you do to him?" Ron stepped forward angrily but was stopped George grabbing him. Fred pulled Anna behind him as to protect her.

"I didn't do anything, I love him," Anna snapped from behind Fred.

"You had to have done something, you and your family don't know love, you just know manipulation," Harry snapped.

"Knock it off! Another word to hurt her and I'll hex you into next year," Fred spoke up crossing his arms.

"Fred, you can't be serious," Ron rolled his eyes.

"I am."

"Harry, Ron it makes sense. Them disappearing all the time, Becky and George dismissing it, them trying to keep us from coming up here," Hermione spoke up; her face blushed from finding them in such a compromising position.

"She's gonna break your heart tomorrow once we go back," Ron exasperated as he left the room. Harry followed and Hermione gave one sorrowful glance at the couple then followed as well.

"I tried to keep them away," Becky spoke softly.

"No, it's ok, Beck. I'm going to go to bed, so should you babe," Anna smiled at her friend cheerfully then turned and kissed Fred on the cheek. She then walked to the door swaying her hips shooting a seductive smirk at Fred over her shoulder as her and Becky disappeared.

"She is gonna be the death of me," Fred rubbed his eyes talking to his twin.

"You are happy with her?" George looked cautiously at his twin.

"Yes, more than ever," Fred and George shared a brief hug before they too wandered off to their room.

Anna stretched making her already short shirt rise up and revealed her stomach. She finished grabbing her things out of the trunk and headed to where the others waited, her hips swinging in her tight jeans. She and Becky had just climbed out of the cars that had taken them to Kings Cross station. Fred shot her a flirtatious smile and walked towards her. He grabbed her and kissed her fiercely in front of everyone there. She was blushing as they pulled away and looked nervously at the black dog that was standing next to a shocked looking Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, and Arthur Weasley. The dog growled as she and Fred walked passed hand in hand.

"Oh, hush, Snuffles," Anna whispered as they continued on. Once they were on Platform 9 ¾ Fred squeezed her hand for comfort and she took a deep breath as they said their goodbyes. The group of teenagers walked down the length of the train to board. The whispers and stares were so piercing Anna almost ran from Fred but he only smiled down at her and it made her walk with more confidence.

"A," She turned and smiled widely as she saw her brother jogging towards her.

"Drake," Anna threw herself into his arms hugging him after not seeing him for three months.

"I missed you, how are you?" Draco held her at arm's length checking her over.

"I've missed you too, Draco," Anna hugged him once more. "I'm fine, actually, better than fine." She turned and walked back a few feet to where Fred was watching the exchange. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Draco who was now joined by Blaise. Draco glared at Fred giving him an once-over.

"Mal-" Anna jabbed Fred in the ribs. "Er, Draco," Fred then offered his free hand to Draco. Anna watched as Draco looked in distain at Fred's hand. She then glared at him making him swallow hard and shake hands with Fred.

"There that wasn't so hard," Anna grinned as she walked a few steps away pulling Blaise with her. Draco squeezed Fred's hand hard his blank face turned into the icy Malfoy glare.

"Look, I know she told you everything even though I didn't think it was wise, but if you turn on her or break her heart you will answer directly to me. Do you understand, Weasley?" Fred smirked and tightened his grip on Draco's hand as well.

"I don't plan on it, nor do I plan to tell anyone the truth." They let go and Draco stalked off to see Becky who was still talking to Hermione. Fred ran a hand through his hair sighing then walked over to Anna who let out a sudden exclamation of, "Yes, I knew it!" several people passing looked at her oddly and she just ignored them grinning like mad.

"Anna don't-" Blaise begged but stopped seeing Fred.

"Of course I won't," Anna hugged him tightly and he walked off with his bags to see Becky and Draco.

"What was that about?" Fred wrapped her in his arms and kissed her nose.

"Can't tell," they too then turned and followed the others. They boarded the train and waved to those on the platform as the train pulled away to take them back to Hogwarts.

"Anna, we need to talk," Draco grabbed his sister's wrist and began pulling her away from the Weasley and the trio. Harry and Ron gave them a repugnant glance before Hermione and Ginny pushed then away. Blaise and Becky exchanged a silent look and walked off in the opposite direction to find a compartment.

"I know and I think Fred needs to be there so he knows too," Anna pulled away from Draco. The corridors of the train were clearing but a few people were still looking for some friends or saying hello and talking about their summers. Fred waved off George with a promise to meet up with him later as Draco glared hard as a few third year Hufflepuff girls who standing close by. They jumped, blushed and quickly ran off.

"He isn't in the Order, Anna" Draco's voice was so low that Anna and Fred could barely hear him.

"I don't care he needs to know this, it concerns him. Besides he knows most of it now anyway. Potter threw a fit the night he arrived."

"What the bloody hell are you two on about?" Fred looked between the Malfoy siblings as they glared each other down. After what seemed like minutes one of them gave but never lost the glare.

"Fine," Draco snarled marching off in the direction Blaise and Becky had gone.

"It will be explained once we are in a compartment." Anna and Fred followed Draco down the Hall as he glanced into compartments until he disappeared into one. Once the door was closed behind Anna the familiar blue glow of a silencing charm covered the room then vanished.

"Was that really necessary?" Blaise asked closing the curtains so that no one would poke their heads in or be nosy regarding the abnormal duo sitting together.

"Yes this is serious. And no one is to open that door we don't want Potter being meddlesome with that bloody cloak of his." Draco spoke as he paced the space between the seats.

"Just tell me what happened," Anna rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat arms crossed.

"He was angry that you weren't there. He wanted to meet the young witch of great power he had heard about." Draco looked out the window with a facade mixed with disgust and anger.

"He being," Fred asked already knowing the answer.

"The Dark Lord," everyone else in the compartment answered in unison. Fred nodded leaning back placing an arm around Anna.

"Then when he learned where you were he was irate," Draco continued the story sitting down across from his sister.

"The response," Anna looked at him expectantly.

"That you were there trying to gain their and Potter's trust." Draco then turned his gaze on Fred refusing to look at Anna even though she was the one who spoke next.

"What else?"

"We told him that you were going to try and make one of the Weasley boys fall for you then tear the family apart from within. It was Severus' idea, to keep you safe."

"No," Anna's eyes widened in horror realizing the steps that Fred would have to take.

"When will my family be told," Fred spoke leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees and scratched his left ear.

"Tonight at the Order meeting," Draco and Fred were just looking at each other.

"What exactly will I need to do?"

"Tomorrow evening the three of us are to have a meeting with Dumbledore and Severus."

"Why not just Anna and I?" Blaise and Becky watched the conversation like two beaters passing a bludger.

"My parents have requested that I be there so they get the whole plan," Draco said this shooting a side glance at Anna.

"It's going to change everything."

"You don't have to do it." Anna spoke softly in the silence that had befallen the company.

"What would happen if-" Fred asked still not looking at his girlfriend.

"Nothing," Anna cut him off, giving a warning look to Draco.

"He will consider it-" Draco kept his gaze on Fred.

"Stop, Draco," Anna stood speaking loudly. Draco ignored her continuing in the same tone and level.

"A failed mission. She will be either tested again, tortured, or…" Draco's voice broke and trailed off finally looking at his sister.

"Or killed," She finished for him.

"He may just punish the family," Blaise spoke up trying to be hopeful.

"He won't unless a parent fails," Anna's voice was broken. "I'll be back." She turned and left; Fred stood and followed her.

"Anna! Anna stop!" Fred caught her arm stopping her then pressed her up against the wall.

"What are you-" suddenly his lips slammed into hers kissing her passionately. His fingers laced into her silky black hair. She moaned moving her arms up around his neck. Fred ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she greedily opened her mouth. Soon the heard doors opening and a few people cat call and others whisper about the unusual two snogging in the hall of the train. Someone suddenly cleared their throat right behind Fred breaking the two apart breathing raggedly. They looked and saw a stern looking Jacob Nolan, a Ravenclaw seventh year with a shining new Head boy badge on.

"I hate to break this up," he began.

"You sound it Jakey," Fred grinned patting him on the shoulder.

"If I see this again you both will be in detention," with that he walked away.

"Now," Fred turned back to the flushed beauty next to him. "If you didn't get my answer from that, it's yes. I'll do it." Fred kissed a worried looking Anna on the forehead before heading down the way to find his twin.


	14. Chapter 14

**12: Punishment**

Once they arrived at Hogwarts they were introduced to their horrid new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge, who, in Anna's opinion, wore way to much pink. The months had begun to fly by quickly putting them into the cold month of November before they knew it. Anna had continued her private lessons with Dumbledore this year, which thankfully he had begun to teach her advance Defense the Dark Arts, which is the only reason she was surviving the year. Professor Umbridge had been making them only learn theory of DADA rather than actually learning it. A lot had changed because of this mad woman. She was declared the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, whatever that meant, and had been making many ridiculous rules.

She had even established an Inquisitorial Squad to help her enforce these rules, the squads being made of mostly Slytherins the rules were broken anyway but no consequences were given. Draco was made the head of the squad and had seriously let his ego get out of hand. He had even started dating Parkinson which was one of the last things in the world he said he would ever do. Then again she was just an easy shag for him.

Anna rarely saw Fred recently and when they did see each other and she would ask and he would only brush it off. Anna tended to drop it mostly because she assumed it was something to do with the plans for the joke shop. She spent most of her days with Blaise and Becky in either the girl's commons or the library.

Anna woke up in the cold morning knowing that today was the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

"Good you're up," Becky's voice was a tone of annoyance as she walked into Anna's room.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss today. What's up?" Anna spoke as she pulled on jeans and a black Slytherin jumper over a long sleeve shirt, watching her best friend pace.

"Ron is going to be so nerved today."

"Well, yeah it's his first game," Anna chuckled as she laced up her boots.

"And our bloody house isn't helping."

"What do you mean?"

"This," Becky handed Anna a badge that was in the shape of a silver crown with words that read 'Weasley is our king' etched onto it. She knew that wasn't meant to be positive.

"Are we supposed to-"

"Wear them. Yes. And there is a song to sing at the match." Becky looked disgusted as they reluctantly added the badges to their outfits. Anna read over the lyrics as they headed out her door.

"That is the most childish thing I have ever heard! Who the bloody hell has time for that?" Anna questioned angrily as they descended the steps into the main common room. They heard laughing and Anna's eyes fell upon her brother. "Never mind, I know." She marched over to where he sat with Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson, who was practically in his lap as she fawned over him. Anna stood in front of him on the couch, hands on her hips, and a Malfoy glare that would normally make anyone else run for cover firmly on her face.

"Oh, Malfoy, you aren't wearing that for the right reason. Firstly we mean Potty's friend, secondly we especially don't mean in bed," Pansy giggled at Anna then kissed Draco's neck. Anna tried not to gag.

"Oh, Parkinson, how sweet of you for _trying_ to insult me, maybe you should stick to things you know about. How about you try again but focus on my hair or appearance, oh wait no not that," Anna tapped her chin looking very thoughtful. "Do you know about _anything_?" Anna had a look of genuine concern on her face making Becky who was behind the couch snort with laughter and head over to where Blaise had been amusedly sitting watching the whole exchange over his book. Draco suppressed a laugh turning it into a cough causing Pansy to shoot him a hurt look.

"Draco, I need to talk to you," Anna ignored Parkinson all together.

"Yeah, alright," He followed his sister out of the common room into the passages of the dungeon. Once they were a few feet from the entrance Anna turned on him.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?" Anna punched him as hard as she could in the arm.

"Ouch! What are you talking about?" Draco held his shoulder as he gnashed out.

"I'm talking about these damn badges and that bloody song!" Draco chuckled.

"Oh, it's all in good fun."

"Do you think Ron will find it 'good fun'?"

"Come on, A, it's no big deal."

"Draco, it's his first match and a big one at that. How would you have felt?"

"I would've ignored it. And so should he, if he gets that worked up he needs to remove the stick from his arse, and you should too."

"You are so stupid!" Anna punched him in the shoulder again.

"Oi, I've got a match today!" Draco gritted rolling his shoulder.

"You are lucky that is all I'm doing! I should hex you into oblivion!"

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You are so daft if you think this will only affect Ron!" Anna lowered her voice realizing that she had started to yell.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" People began to leave the common room for breakfast so Anna pulled Draco further away.

"One of our friends is a Weasley, Drake," his face paled as Anna continued. "I know you forgot you have more friends than the foul trio, but try thinking things through. You hurt her by getting with pig-face, none of us understand that. You haven't talked to Blaise in a month, which is not you, and he is dealing with some heavy problems right now and really needs his best friend. All you seem to care about now are appearances."

"I-" Draco's mouth open and closed making him look like a fish as he thought of what to say.

"Si stanno trasformando in padre, e che non è," with that Anna left to go for breakfast. Draco sighed and rubbed his face with one hand then went back to the common room. He caught sight of Becky and Blaise and headed over to them.

"Beck I'm-" he was cut off by the voice that was starting to rub his last nerve.

"Drakie, I'm hungry are you ready to go?" Pansy pouted gripping and pulling on his arm. He winced visibly as she tugged again on the arm that Anna had done some damage to. Becky scoffed grabbing Blaise's hand and left.

"Yeah, sure," Draco's voice was reluctant but his new group of 'friends' didn't notice.

Anna ran up the stairs pushing people out of her way as she went. He wasn't in the Great Hall so she begged Merlin that he was either on his way down or still in his common room.

"Come on! Move it," she shouted at a few first years decked out in red and gold. They moved quickly pressing themselves against the wall allowing her through.

"Anna?" His voice called out to her over the mindless chatter around them. She stopped on the landing and looked up the flight of stairs to see Fred pushing his way toward her away from his twin and friend Lee Jordan. He was wearing a red shirt with his thin chest pads on, a jacket, jeans, and his beaters bat attached to his hip. When he reached her they hugged tightly.

"Come on," he pulled her into the empty corridor they had been stopped next to. Once there he pulled her into him kissing her passionately. "What are you doing headed up to Gryffindor turf?" His hands were placed securely on her hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles on her hip bone. "You're kind of hard to miss in that," he tugged the bottom hem of her jumper.

"I needed to give you a heads up," Anna then showed him the badge and told him the words of the song.

"Trying to get in our heads?" Fred teased her tapping her nose.

"Ron's," Anna looked seriously at him making Fred's smile fade.

"Alright, thanks," Anna nodded a seductive smile creeping onto her lips.

"You know, all this Quidditch gear is really sexy," Anna pushed him against the wall and began kissing Fred's neck slowly making her way to his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm, good luck out there," She pulled away after a short, slow, sensual kiss. She began to walk away swinging her hips more than usual. Fred growled and chased after her. Anna squealed and bolted out onto the landing running straight into Neville Longbottom. "Oof!" Anna looked at who she had pinned against the railing. "Sorry, Neville," She muttered and took off down the stair case. Fred ran out on the landing a second after she was gone from sight.

"Damn," Fred chuckled then spotted the frozen Neville. "You alright, Neville?"

"I think so," he stood there shocked still. Fred shrugged and headed down the stairs.

Anna sat on the bench across form Blaise and Becky at the Slytherin table and loaded up her plate with food.

"Where did you go," Becky quirked an eyebrow at Anna a smirk playing on her lips.

"Where do you think she went? She had to go tell her man good luck," Blaise smiled. Anna's cheeks flushed as she looked up and saw the object of their conversation walking over the Gryffindor table.

"Speak of the devil," Becky chuckled as she and Blaise turned around to look at Fred as well. Fred looked over at the Slytherin table receiving a smirk from Anna and two overly teasing waves from Becky and Blaise. He quickly looked back down at his food as Anna's friends turned around laughing.

"So how did your conversation go with Drake," Blaise asked shooting a look down the table at his supposed best friend. The three of them groaned as the watched Pansy feed him a bite of food.

"Does that answer your question?" Anna rolled her eyes and stabbed her pancakes harshly. Silence fell on the trio as they ate.

"Hey, Blaise," A voice broke the silence. The three looked up in time to see Theodore Nott walk past them. Blaise nodded at him and Nott kept walking out of the Hall. Once he was gone Blaise dropped his head as the girls giggled excitedly. Becky tried to fix his hair but he swatted her away.

"Stop it!" He laughed at their excitement. Their attention was pulled to the rest of their table when cheering erupted as Ron and Harry walked in. "I have never been so ashamed of being in this house."

"Agreed," Anna took an angry bite out of her last piece of bacon.

"I can't believe him! He has never acted like this," Becky grumbled looking over at Draco who was egging on the rest of the house.

"Yes he has," Anna and Blaise spoke in unison.

"Ok, well not this bad," Becky defended huffily.

"It's this whole Inquisitorial Squad bullshit." Blaise rubbed Becky's back comforting her.

"Ready to head down?" Anna stood stretching the other two followed and the walked off to the pitch. They walked joining the slowly leaking crowd flowing from the castle.

"So how was lover boy?" Becky feigned a faint into Blaise's arms causing them both to stumble and erupt into laughter.

"He was good, probably going to tell the team about the song and badges, but hey fair warning."

"So I hate to bring up a sensitive subject but," Blaise lowered his voice. "Have you or Fred thought of a way to make the trio doubt your intentions? I mean if this is going to happen right…"

"Malfoy," Anna knew who the whinny voice belong to before she even saw them.

"Finally think of an insult, Parkinson?" Anna caught a glimpse of bushy hair ducking behind the stands near them and smirked. _Perfect, _she thought.

"How can you be wearing that skirt out here Pansy, its freezing," Blaise marveled in horror at her much revealed legs.

"It's called a warming charm, Zabini," she rolled her eyes flanked by Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrod.

"Oh I see, do you use one on your heart too?" Becky's voice was cold and snippy causing Anna to smirk and Blaise trying to cover a laugh with a cough.

"Shut it Weasley, I'm here to talk to Malfoy. I was wondering if you were going to cheer for your house or be a blood traitor like that idiotic boyfriend of yours," Pansy smirked triumphantly.

"Tsk, tsk, Parkinson, I told you not about things you don't know." Pansy's smirk faltered into confusion as the Malfoy smirk played comfortingly on Anna's lips. "He's a boy-toy not my boyfriend, I mean I'm sure Draco has told you by now since you two are _so_ close."

"Told me what?"

"Oh," Anna raised an eyebrow at her, "I guess he hasn't told you _everything_." Pansy shook her head vigorously craving the new found gossip. Anna waited until the last few people walking past were gone even though she knew someone was listening. "The Dark Lord has assigned me to him. I make him fall in love with me then break down the Weasley family from inside." Millicent and Daphne took a step back and whimpered while Pansy paled looking like she may feint. "Want to keep messing with me?" The three girls gasped as Anna stepped closer and they ran into the stands.

"Why did you tell them," Blaise's voice was quiet and tight as they climbed the stands. Anna saw the flash of frizzy hair again as it rounded away to the Gryffindor stands.

"Because of who was listening, Miss Granger was being nosy. I saw her hair by the steps right near where we were standing," Anna was smiling proudly as they climbed into their seats.

"Well, that answers Blaise's question. Also fixes our pug-face problem," they looked at the vile girl conducting the singing.

"Merlin, I hate this house," all three muttered together and laughed.

The friends sat embarrassed by their house's sportsmanship as they watched Harry catch the snitch ending the monstrosity of a match.

"Thank you Harry," Anna mumbled standing and quickly heading down to the pitch with her two best friends in tow. Once they reached their destination they saw Fred being held back by Harry and all three Gryffindor chasers holding George. Anna looked to see who their anger was focused on, of course, none other than Draco Malfoy. Before Anna could stop her ass of a brother he yelled something about Harry's mother. In seconds he was under Fred and Harry who were beating the holy hell out of him.

"Oh my Merlin," Becky yelled as her and Blaise tried to rush forward but Anna stopped them.

"This is his damn fault." Anna watched as Madam Hooch shot the three of them apart and the other teachers rush onto the field. Suddenly a bloody Draco was being rushed off to the hospital wing followed by Pansy in hysterics and Fred and Harry were being escorted by McGonagall off the pitch probably to be yelled at and put in detention.

"I hope he's okay," Becky pondered as they followed the mess of people going to the castle. They heard bits of the match and the already exaggerated fight that happened, apparently, between all of the Gryffindor team and Draco. They finally reached the Hospital Wing but Madame Pomfrey would only let Anna in. She made her way over to the bed Draco was sitting on. A bruise was already formed under both eyes and his hair was tinged a bit red, other than that he looked good as new already.

"I'm lucky Madame Pomfrey is so good at healing potions and spells," Draco chuckled wincing a little still.

"You're lucky I wasn't down on that pitch sooner."

"Why?"

"I would have helped them."

"Anna look I know I've been awful lately and I'm very sorry. I just, I don't know, got power hungry."

"I know. And now you got my boyfriend in severe trouble. What did you say to them?"

"I was insulting their mother and everything else as usual."

"What made Harry jump you?" Anna glared so hard that it made Draco attempt to disappear into the bed.

"I, um, started t-talking, uh, about his mother," before he could say anything else Anna pulled her fist back and let it go. There was a sickening crack in the empty room followed by Draco's scream. Madame Pomfrey ran back over as Anna was leaving.

"His nose is broken again," Anna spoke calmly as she left making the nurse even smile.

**A/N: **TRANSLATION:Si stanno trasformando in padre, e che non è = You are turning into father, and that's not good

**Hello my wonderful readers I again am very sorry to have taken so long to update. I had decided to make a huge change in my college major and was dealing with all of that. Plus, you know, writers block! Got to love it! Anyway I will be writing a lot pretty soon I am having surgery and in my recovery will have plenty of time! Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Not gonna lie this chapter has a portion that pushes the t rating line. Just giving a heads up, please review!**

**13: Siblings**

Anna walked out of the Hospital Wing to find Becky and Blaise still waiting for her. Before Anna could say anything Becky burst, "how is he?"

"Fine, once Madame Pomfrey heals his nose, again," Both friends groaned knowing what that meant. "Look he deserved it! He had been insulting Mrs. Weasley and the whole family and he insulted my mother!"

"Quiet someone is going to think you've gone daffy," Blaise hushed her making Anna open her mouth to argue.

"Anna maybe you should go to McGonagall's classroom to see Fred," Becky spoke loudly to avoid an argument. "We will meet you in the common room later."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later," Anna quickly headed down the corridor.

"Smooth," Blaise smirked.

"Hush, you," Becky smiled hitting his arm as they walked away.

Anna reached the head of Gryffindor's room quickly, thanks to a few shortcuts Fred had taught her. The door was cracked open and voices were floating out so Anna did the reasonable thing, she stood outside listening quietly.

"-Your behavior was disgraceful to the team, to our house, and to the school! I am giving you both detentions for a week! Don't look surprised Potter you've earned it! If I even get a small word either of you-"

"Hem, hem," Anna knew that little noise all too well, horror settled into her stomach as she heard Umbridge walk farther into the room.

"Yes," McGonagall snapped.

"They deserve much more, don't you agree, Minerva?" Anna shook her head, silently rooting for the head of Gryffindor.

"Regrettably it matters only what I think they deserve as a punishment, as they are _my_ students, Dolores," Anna cheered to herself as McGonagall spoke with power.

"I actually received a letter this morning from Cornelius, I'm sorry, the Minister. This decree clearly states that it _does_ matter what I think as well," Anna clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the gasp she had let out.

"Not another," Professor McGonagall exasperated.

"Yes indeed, this states that I have the ultimate authority on punishments, removal ,or reinstatement, of privileges, and such. So I believe that these two should be banned from Quidditch indefinitely.

"Banned…indefinitely?" Harry's voice was harsh but distant, as though he couldn't understand what had just happened.

"Yes, and also Mr. Weasley's twin, due to the fact that had the rest of the team not kept him back he would have caused harm to Mr. Malfoy as well. Their brooms will be taken and placed in my care. The rest of the team can continue playing of course, as I saw no indications of violence from them. That's all, good afternoon." Anna was too in shock to move from her spot outside the doors and before she knew it she was staring at Professor Umbridge. The toad smiled falsely at Anna. "Did you need me for something dear?"

"No," Anna's voice was short and unforgiving as the shock faded.

"Well, shouldn't you be with your brother right now?" Umbridge's smile didn't even faulter.

"I saw him and he is fine. It was his own fault, he shouldn't have been mocking anyone to begin with," Anna crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"So if you are encouraging this muggle dueling maybe you need to meet me in detention tonight," Dolores challenged Anna.

"I don't think so," Anna smirked.

"What did you say," Umbridge's voice raised in tone.

"I said, 'I don't think so,' I mean if it is a problem just contact my _parents_ about the whole situation. However, I want to warn you that they are going to side with me," Anna started to walk around Umbridge so Anna's back was to the classroom doors. "Also, they are going to tell you Draco deserved it, he started it." Umbridge turned with looking at Anna, different emotions flashing in her eyes; anger, fear, worry, and back to normal.

"Is there a problem out here?" McGonagall had stepped into the door way.

"Not at all Professor, I was just coming to speak with you when Professor Umbridge asked me how my brother was doing," Anna placed a smile on her face.

"Alright, come on in, it will only be a minute."

"Thank you, good-bye, High-Inquisitor." Anna followed McGonagall in and immediately protested. "You can't let her do this Professor! It's not right! I'm telling you something is wrong with-"

"MRS. MALFOY!" Minerva stopped her. Fred looked at her warningly glancing at Harry.

"What does any of this matter to you for, Malfoy? It's your brother's fault this happened! Go tell your house they'll all be happy!" Harry stormed out purposely ramming into Anna as hard as he could knocking her over into the desk she was near.

"POTTER!" Fred and Minerva yelled after him. Harry paused to look at his Professor. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, you are dismissed Potter," McGonagall sighed as she

spoke softly. Fred ran forward to help Anna as McGonagall went to close the doors of her room.

"That's it? He knocked her over and-" Fred started getting heated all over again.

"Fred, don't worry about it, he's pissed and he has every right to be. So do you," Anna winced as he helped her into a chair.

"Not at you," Fred kissed her head lightly.

"Anna," McGonagall interrupted. "You need to be much more careful, blurting that out wasn't smart. You also don't want on Dolores' bad side."

"I know but…there must be _something_ you can do! What if Draco confesses to heckling them and that he doesn't want them banned?" Fred snorted and the Professor shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Ms. Malfoy. Now we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, I think you are right about her. There is something definitely odd about all of this." They walked quickly to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Months flew by as Christmas came bearing horrible news for the Weasley's as Arthur had been attached on duty for the Order. Anna's classes with Dumbledore had been going well and she was almost able to completely control her powers. However, once school resumed, after Anna was forced from her family once more, the secret group the golden trio had started, 'Dumbledore's Army,' had been discovered forcing the headmaster to leave; abandoning them in the care of Dolores Umbridge the High-pain-in-the-ass. Mass Azkaban breakouts had started and the ministry was so concerned about Dumbledore that they passed it off on being Sirius' fault. Draco had gotten his head out of his arse and was no longer with pug-face or hanging around the mindless gargoyles. The year was finally coming to a close and all of the Order were tensed waiting for the Dark Lord's move to retrieve his most desired weapon.

Anna was sitting in the library with Blaise, Becky, and Draco wasting time when she should have been studying.

"Anna, Draco aren't you going to review with us," Becky asked in utter disbelief at the twins. Draco was busy making a paper bird fly around their heads while Anna listened to music and read a magazine.

"No, I'm bored of reviewing," Draco whined, sadly something he had picked up from his Parkinson.

"What about you Anna?" Blaise rolled his eyes and ripped out Anna's ear buds.

"Fuck! Bloody hell, Blaise," Anna rubbed her ears in pain.

"You're gonna get us kicked out," Becky chided clearly nervous about their last test, History of Magic. "Plus, this is the last calm place to study after the hell Fred and George have decided to start letting loose." The twins chuckled receiving deadly looks from their best friends.

"Careful, Beck, you are starting to sound like Granger," Draco mocked placing his hands in the 'prayer' pose as Blaise drew an invisible halo over his head. Becky glared as the others laughed.

"Look clearly we are over these tests, plus I've been studying nonstop since Christmas, I'm well above prepared! If I look at one more review I am going to avada myself," Draco high-fived his sister as he refocused on a Quidditch book. "So have fun, I'm outta here! Oh, Draco, madre mi ha inviato una lettera, dice che abbiamo un incontro con McGonagall più tardi questa sera." She packed up her stuff and left quickly before they could guilt her into staying.

"Don't get in to any trouble with Freddie," Becky giggled. Anna flipped her off then heard the tabled of three burst into laughter. Fred had told her that he and George were leaving today and he wanted to spend alone time with her before the summer came around again.

Anna made her way down outside where she was supposed to meet Fred. Once she reached the lake she found a spot a little farther away from the other students that were enjoying the summer like weather. She removed her jacket and began lounging in the warm rays of the sun.

Fred was running late but he had to set up the finally of their exit. He jogged out to the lake but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Anna had taken off her jacket and was using it as a blanket. Her tan reveled by short shorts and a tank top that was a little too small. She seemed to be glowing in the sunlight as she sketched in her book.

Fred's face cracked into a smile and cleared his throat. Anna looked up adjusting her sunglasses to see him better. Realizing it was Fred; she smiled and rolled off her stomach patting the spot next to her.

"And where were you?" A sly smirk graced her lips.

"Oh, nowhere, somewhere, who cares," Fred's mischievous smile slid onto his face as he lightly ran his fingers across her exposed thigh.

"I do," Anna sat up and straddled Fred's lap. "Do I get to hear about your master plan?"

"That would ruin the fun, Pet."

"Bloody hell, Fred, all I know is you're leaving and I won't see you unless I come to your shop! I may not even be in Diagon Alley this summer! You know everything that is supposed to happen, Draco and I-" Fred kissed Anna vigorously shutting her up. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip compelling her to hungrily open her mouth for his tongue to slide to meet hers. Anna met his desperation knowing that this would be the last time they were together in months.

Fred laid back pulling Anna with him; his hands running down her sides until the rested on her hips rubbing the skin that was revealed there. He pulled her hips down grinding against her making her gasp and moan. Anna felt him smirk into their kiss as his hand roamed higher under her shirt. She detached her lips from his and began to kiss his neck. This time it was Fred's turn to moan.

"Anna," He mumbled as she began to slowly undo the top buttons of his shirt kissing the newly exposed skin. They suddenly heard someone loudly clear their throat. The two teen looked up to see a man standing over them. "Shit!" Fred sat up quickly making Anna fall off his lap.

"Hey, uncle Sev," Anna's voice was full of amusement.

"I would watch your language, Mr. Weasley, as I just found you in an incongruous position with my God-daughter," Snape drawled lazily. He then turned to Anna as Fred's face flushed. "Your brother said you were out here, I was coming to tell you that your mother and father will not be picking you up from Kings Cross once you arrive in London."

"How are we-" Anna began.

"You are to go with Ms. Zabini then floo to the Manor. There is a meeting the night you arrive." With one apologetic look he turned swiftly and left. Anna looked terrified placing her hand on her cheek remembering what happened at the last 'meeting.'

"You alright, Love?" Fred brushed her fringe out of her face.

"Yes," Anna answered blankly.

"Well…" Fred let the silence settle. "Make sure, next time you see your uncle, you tell him he has awful, bloody timing!" Anna giggled and gave Fred a chaste kiss on the cheek and stood brushing the dirt off of her and gathering her things. "Oi, where do you think you're going?" Fred stood pulling her close to him and kissing her neck focusing on one spot. "I'm not done with you," he breathed in her ear.

"I have to change before my last OWL, I can't go in like this!" Anna giggled shoving him off of her.

"You could, who knows you may even get better marks," Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her into him again kissing her hard. She smirked once he let her go. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Fred," Anna's smirk turned into a glowing smile. She kissed him softly once more and walked away pulling his tie out of his pocket slipping it around her own neck.

"Good luck!"

"You too," she yelled back to him swinging her hips as she left him standing next to the Black Lake.

Anna burst into the Slytherin common room rushing to her room. She briefly heard Draco call to her before she disappeared up the stairs to her dormitory. When she walked into the girls commons she saw Becky leaving her room.

"Hey, where have you been?" Becky followed Anna to her room.

"I was with Fred, down by the lake," Anna smiled mischievously at her friend.

"I see," Becky laughed. "You have started to inherit that damn look that makes me think the twins are up to something."

"Whatever, Becks, what would I be up to anyway." Anna finished dressing in her button up, which she left undone at the top a little too much, and her school skirt that obviously was from when she had been a little shorter. She pulled on her Slytherin tie disposing of the Gryffindor one onto her bed, and quickly added her heels. Becky sighed as Anna grabbed her bag and they quickly left. They were almost to the common room when Becky stopped Anna.

"Merlin," Becky almost yelled.

"What," Anna asked confused as Becky grabbed her arm.

"You have a bloody hickey! Draco is going to kill you!"

"Shit!" Anna pulled a compact out of her bag and looked. "Fuck!" Sure enough there was a hickey right where Fred had been kissing. "I have to go fix this!"

"No you don't," Becky began pulling Anna down the stairs. "We are going to be late if we don't go now!" Anna tried to hide it whit her collar but there was no way due to the placement.

"Shit, shit, damn it, that wanker!"

"What's with the cuss storm?" Draco asked as the girls met Blaise and him outside the Great Hall. Blaise smirked and lifted Anna's chin to see her neck better. Anna smacked his hand away but it was too late.

"Probably has something to do with that massive hickey," Blaise's face shone with amusement whereas Draco's was covered in anger.

"Where the bloody hell is he? I'm gonna kill him. You were making out down by the lake in public weren't you?!" Draco's voice was getting more hyper. Before Anna had to answer or Draco had time to lecture her, the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone was ushered in.

Anna had been done with her test for a while now and was just sitting there sketching in her notebook. She looked around and saw Draco and Blaise both done as well. Draco shot her a glare and Blaise chuckled silently but had to cough to cover a loud laugh when Anna made a goofy face in response. Anna smirked and looked over at Becky who was looking over her test feverishly. Anna knew she was done but she was overly stressed about all of the testing.

In the front of the room where the Head table normally sat, Professor Umbridge paced staring down the students. She looked at Anna with a sickly sweet smile and then continued to let her eyes wander over the students. One thing everyone in Hogwarts agreed on was that this place would be better once that hag was gone. Anna had half a mind to go off on her on the last day for the cruel punishments she delivered to students.

She squeezed her right hand into a fist and saw the scars from detention plainly. 'I will follow the rules,' Anna had received these trying to piss off Umbridge purposefully after the sentence she gave to Harry, Fred, and George. She had shortened all her skirts, shrunk her skirts, wore higher heels, and made out with Fred in obvious places, everything she could think of to break the toad's rules.

"Quills down," Her voice floated throughout the hall. Anna watched several people try to finish quickly before the tests were collected. "Quills down," the toad called out once more but froze when she heard a loud bang outside the hall. Umbridge's smile faltered as the rest of the fifth years turned to look at the doors. Anna just smirked looking forward knowing what was about to happen. The bang sounded again and Dolores' eye locked with Anna's. The younger Malfoy smiled sweetly and waved her fingers at her. The temporary headmistress walked towards the door her pace quickening as the bangs became more consistent.

The she opened the doors and suddenly fireworks zoomed into the room shooting off, chasing people, causing mad chaos in the students. Anna sat calmly as the professor ran back into the room trying to keep everyone calm.

"Now children, please take your-" the next sound she emitted was a loud shriek as a large fiery dragon firework came after her. She ran back to the front of the Great Hall as it bit down on her popping loudly and disappearing. She looked burned slightly, her hair smoking and pieces of her pink suit was smoldering and black. "YOU!" She pointed to the doors and everyone's heads snapped around.

"US," The Weasley twins were standing there with identical grins on their faces. Most of the people in the Entrance hall and the Great hall cheered loudly. Then together they raised their wands and spoke in unison, "ACCIO CLEANSWEEP FIVE!"

"You know Dolores maybe you should learn to be nice," Fred spoke amused.

"Or at least watch who you are messing with," George finished. They both reached their hands out and their brooms flew into their hands. Fred's still had the chain Umbridge had used to keep it to the wall. The two mounted and kicked off flying circles around the room as Umbridge yelled for help and for someone to stop them. Everyone followed as the flew out the castle above the entrance courtyard.

"All the wonderful things you've seen the past few weeks can be bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes located in Diagon Alley!" Fred yelled out their promotion as the set off one last firework in the shape of two W's one purple and one gold. With that they zoomed off into the sky. Anna looked around smiling shaking her head. Draco, Blaise and Becky stood next to her laughing they all linked arms and walked back towards the Castle. Before they walked through the doors something caught her eye. She looked over just in time to see Harry fall to the ground, Anna watched as Hermione and Ron pulled him up, but he still wasn't conscious.

"Anna," Blaise's voice was distant to her. She began to feel wobbly, her head hurt, and suddenly she heard Blaise calling for help.

Something wasn't right; she wasn't in her body anymore. She wasn't even at Hogwarts anymore. Anna walked through a black door at the end of a long hallway and saw a room full of blue smoky orbs places on shelves. She saw a number and then saw Sirius kneeling in front of Voldemort. Voldemort had found it, the prophecy, the one weapon he needed to control the outcome of the war. The one thing he needed to learn her secret. She looked around and saw harry standing next to her pain and worry on his face and something else, an emotion she had never seen on his face before. Fear. She heard Sirius scream and she was pulled back to her body.

"Annabelle?" Blaise was leaning over her feeling her forehead. "Are you alright?" Anna sat up quickly but the room spun making her grab her head, as if that would help. "Becky go get Madame Pomfrey. Sweetheart, be careful you don't want to rush yourself," Blaise comforted her.

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

"Hospital wing, Drake got dragged into Inquisitorial squad shit." Anna jumped out of bed and began to stumble to the door. Her head was in splitting pain and she kept getting glimpses of what Harry was doing; Talking to Ron and Hermione, gathering a few of the DA, trying to contact Sirius.

"My dear," The nurse went to stop her.

"Don't touch me! I need to speak with Professor McGonagall now!" Anna snapped looking frantically at Becky and Blaise.

"We'll bring her back later, Poppy," Blaise reassured her as he sensed the urgency.

"Alright what the bloody hell is going on, Anna," Becky questioned as the helped their friend steady herself as they headed to McGonagall's office. "You passed out the same time Potter did and now you are acting like a raving loony!"

"I saw Voldemort, it wasn't really him though. It was an image his was putting in Harry's head to make Harry think he has Sirius. He is trying to get to it!" Anna gasped in pain as another vision came to her. Harry was caught by Umbridge and they were in the Forbidden Forest.

"Anna?" Blaise held her up as she came back to them.

"And my mind is connected to Harry's somehow now. I keep seeing what he is seeing and doing right now."

"We have to hurry," Blaise picked her up bridal style and began looking for the Professor. Most of the Castle was still in Chaos from the Weasley twin exit so most likely she wasn't in her classroom.

"There she is," Becky pointed down the corridor they were in.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall," Blaise and Becky yelled to get her attention. The older witch turned and worry struck her as she saw Anna being carried.

"What is going on here?" she queried.

"Professor," Anna was sat down on the bench nearest them and explained everything that she had seen. After her report Minerva ordered Blaise to get Anna back to the care of Madame Pomfrey and Becky to inform the other teachers of this starting with Snape. Once they got back to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey began to fuss over Anna.

"Blaise," Anna's voice was weak.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"If he gets it-"

"I know," Blaise cut her off and squeezed her hand, she squeezed back then was overcome by both the potions she had been given and the exhaustion she felt. He didn't need her to say it. If he got the prophecy she would be forced into hiding or forced to use her powers for the Dark Lord and no one would be safe.

**A/N: Hey all, I hope you liked it! Please Review for me! :-***

**TRANSLATION: Oh, Draco, mother sent me a letter, says that we have a meeting with McGonagall later this evening.**


	16. Chapter 16

**14: Lost**

The room was quiet as Anna reflected on the last days of term. She had somehow begun to connect with Harry; seeing what Harry saw both physically and mentally. Her new expanse in magic had drained her causing her to pass out for two days. By the time she had woken up Harry had lead an invasion on the Department of Mysteries leaving several injured, a horrific display of damage, and one death. Sirius Black never made it out that night, he had fallen through the veil.

Anna looked around her room at the Manor. It was much gloomier than she had remembered the last time she was home. The warm, dark wood floor seemed pale and cold; her walls normally lit with fire light displaying the comforting, yet soft sunrise yellow, seemed distant and frigid. She shivered as she pulled her blanket closer to herself wishing that the silk would absorb her warmth. She looked out the window as the sun slowly climbed over the tree line.

There was a quiet knock on her door breaking her thoughts, scaring her slightly.

"Come in," her voice was soft and hoarse. The door opened to reveal Draco in his shorts and t-shirt ready for his morning run.

"Mum got a letter from dad," He sat on the foot of Anna's bed.

"How is he?"

"Better, but scared."

"That's understandable, I just wish Dumbledore could have done something," Anna slid closer to her brother who wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"I know, A, me too, but he couldn't without blowing our cover."

"Yes, well Merlin forbid that our cover be blown!" Anna stood angrily and began pacing, flames in her eyes. "We have been stuck here for two and a half months now! No meetings, no letters, nothing! Our family is facing scrutiny and we can't do a damned thing about it!"

"Anna, I know!" Draco Stood stopping his sister. "Look get dressed and we will go for a run. It will clear your head."

"Yeah, alright, I'll meet you downstairs." Draco nodded and left Anna's room. Anna let out a deep sigh and disappeared into her closet to change. Once she had put on a pair of yoga pants, tank top, and a jacket she went down to the kitchen to meet Draco.

"Draco, you have to tell her," Anna stopped when she heard her mom's voice.

"I will that's why we are going to run. I'll tell her once we get back," Draco explained to Narcissa.

"Fine, but she has to go tonight."

"I know, Mum." Anna backed up into the dining room then started running towards the door.

"Drake, you ready?" Anna jogged into the kitchen acting like she had heard nothing.

"Have been, just waiting on your slow ass," Draco chuckled pulling Anna's pony tail slightly.

"Shove it!" Anna grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the door.

Almost an hour later Anna and Draco had run about 2 miles. They were now standing in the middle of their family's Quidditch Pitch, their breathing uneven. Anna drank her water slowly and began to stretch. Draco looked at his sister suspiciously; she had a thoughtful look on her face but something was wrong.

"You've been quiet," Draco said sitting on the ground.

"We were running. We don't normally talk when we run," Anna explained not looking at Draco. Silence fell on the two.

"You heard us didn't you?" Realization settled on Draco suddenly.

"What the hell is being kept secret from me now, Drake, huh? I'm 16 years old just like you! Why am I the one kept in the dark, always?" Anna had tears stinging her eyes once she finally focused her gaze on her brother.

"Come sit down with me," Draco patted the ground next to him. Anna reluctantly sat but didn't get too close to Draco. "Look," Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead as if even the thought of the conversation gave him a headache. "I went to a meeting, no not a meeting with the Order," He cut Anna off as soon as he saw her mouth open. "It was with the Dark Lord. He has an assignment for me this year. I have to do it, no one outside of that meeting is supposed to know about it."

"Drake whatever it is I can help you," Anna was suddenly on her knees next to Draco more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No," Draco shook his head. "You can't, no one can. You aren't even supposed to know about it. He has something else in mind for you. He knows that we go to the Order meetings just like Snape. Remember that plan we have with you and Fred," Anna realized where this was going.

"Draco, not already," Anna pleaded.

"A, it's not my call you know that. The Dark Lord wants you working overtime to pull them apart. So, tonight you are getting sent to the Burrow." Anna nodded wiping away the tears. "I thought you would be happy about this."

"I am but this means so much more now," Anna sat next to her brother and again let him pull her close.

"I know," Draco kissed his sister on the top of the head. "There is more though. Mum talked to Dumbledore and he says it's time to tell Harry."

"No," Anna sat up. "He isn't ready! Voldemort will know everything! There is no way he has succeeded in Occlumency! It took me almost three years!"

"Anna you were also six when you learned. Harry was fifteen when he began to learn he was much more advanced by then."

"But-"

"A, if Professor Dumbledore is says he is ready then he is and we can't change that."

"Fine, but know I am not happy about this!" Anna stood and began to storm off the field.

"Oi, where are you going? You have to get ready for me to take you to the Burrow," Draco got up following her.

"To shower before we leave," Anna flipped Draco the bird. Draco charged after her picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder; Anna screamed as they headed toward the Manor.

Anna stood out on her balcony looking out over the grounds one more time at the golden glow over the trees, the rest of the yard shadowed by the Manor as the sunset on its opposite side. Something deep down told her that the next time she saw this place it would be under dismal circumstances.

"Ann, you ready," Draco knocked on the door as he opened it.

"As ready as I will ever be," Anna grabbed her purse as Draco grabbed her trunk. With one last glance she shut her door and walked away.

"Fred, don't forget we are going to The Burrow for dinner tonight," George called from the door that lead to the twins flat above their joke shop.

"I know I'm just finishing some inventory. Why do we close on Mondays if we don't go til later," Fred asked walking up the stairs.

"That's the deal we made with Mum because we are supposed to be there all day on Mondays. Now come on she won't be happy if we are any later."

"Just let me clean up," Fred headed to the shower.

Anna and Draco stumbled out of the fireplace into the mismatched living room of the Weasley's home.

"Mrs. Weasley," Draco called out into the seemingly empty house.

"Oh goodness, Anna, Draco, I completely forgot," Molly flustered coming towards them hugging them both.

"Thank you for this, Mrs. Weasley," Draco sighed.

"Not a problem dear. Fred will be here tonight, Anna, dear, I will get your things upstairs; you'll be staying in Fred and George's old room."

"Thank you," Anna smiled as Mrs. Weasley levitated her trunk up the stairs in front of her.

"So, I'll see you in a week I guess," Draco ruffled Anna's dark curly hair.

"I guess so," Anna chuckled pulling away.

"Bye sis, write if you need something," he kissed her the top of her head as he hugged her.

"Bye Drake, I will, don't worry," Anna hugged him back. "Love you, see you soon." Draco headed to the fireplace.

"Love you too," he then disappeared in a blast of green flames. Anna blew out a huff of air and made her way to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had already made it back down and was in the middle of cooking dinner.

"Can I help at all Mrs. Weasley," Anna asked standing by the table.

"Thank you dear but you just relax until Fred gets here. You can go for a walk the whole place is under protective spells only certain people can floo and there are specific places to apparated," Molly smiled at Anna. Anna nodded and headed out the back door. She was in the garden when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just go," Anna began to walk away.

"What are you doing here," Ron asked harshly as always.

"Look, I get that you don't like me but I don't appreciate your shit when I haven't even done anything," Anna turned on Ron eyes flashing red.

"Anna he's just testy; aren't you, Ronald?" Hermione stepped forward.

"I mean your dad was at the Ministry and did attack us," Ginny added warily.

"Yeah, but it wasn't me, or my brother," Anna turned and headed back to the house playing with the charm on her necklace.

"Knock it off you two really. If we want to find out what's up with her we can't keep pushing her away," Hermione followed Anna into the house. Anna had reached Fred's old room and just shut the door when there was a knock at the door. She reopened the door to see Hermione standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry about Ron, he just doesn't know how to handle social situations at all really," Hermione explained.

"It's alright, I understand but after so long it gets tiring," Anna stepped aside offering Hermione to come in.

"So where is Becky this summer?"

"She is with her parents in the states for vacation. They have been planning to go for years so nothing was going to stop them."

"Oh, that's fun."

"Yeah," the two teen girls were stuck in an awkward silence when suddenly they heard footsteps bounding up the stairs.

"Mum," Fred called when they walked in the front door.

"In the kitchen dears," George quickly headed off into the kitchen. Fred followed shortly after him.

"Smells good, mum," Fred kissed his mom on the cheek and poured himself a drink.

"Fred there was some noise coming from those boxes up in your room. Could you-" before Mrs. Weasley could finish he was bounding up the stairs scared that one of their products had gone off in the box. When he reached the door way his breath froze in his chest. Hermione was standing there talking to a tan, dark haired beauty who was wearing shorts showing off her legs and a tight tank top her arms covered in a thin jacket.

"Anna?" She turned to look at him her green eyes lighting up as she registered who was speaking her name.

"Fred," they moved to each other their lips meeting hungrily. Fred's hands wandered over Anna's body as though they were being forced to relearn every curve. Soon his hands reached her ass and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her against the wall. Neither noticed when Hermione embarrassingly left the room shutting the door.

"I missed you so much, Anna," Fred whispered as they held each other tightly. Anna rested her forehead against his.

"I've missed you too, if only I could say that this was going to be a happy reunion."

"What do you mean? Of course it's happy, I'm with you again," his lips reached for hers.

"Fred stop, we have to talk," Anna dropped her legs from his waist and pulled away. "Come sit with me," she patted the side of the bed next to her.

"What is going on Anna?"

"Silencing charm…please," a yellow glowed settled on the room then dissipated.

"Why are you here?"

"Draco, he had a meeting with the Dark Lord, plans are moving much quicker now that everyone knows he is back. This means _our _plan must move faster now. I'm supposed to start pulling you away from your family _now_."

"He understands that until _he _makes his move it won't be final?"

"Yes, but to make _them_ believe that it's true when the time comes it has to start now. In a week we will go to the manor, I will be branded, but until then we must start something…we have to start feeding their doubt." Fred grabbed Anna and kissed her roughly.

"Ok, so what do we do?"

It was the next morning when Anna and Fred walked down for breakfast when she was faced with something she had forgotten about. As they raced through the door to the kitchen laughing Anna felt a hand around her neck and was slammed against the wall.

"I WANT TO KNOW EVERYHTING! NOW," Harry was spitting as he spoke; Anna grasping desperately at his hand; everyone else staring in shock at the pair.

"Let her go," Fred's wand was to Harry's neck daring the younger man to make a wrong move. Harry let go and began to pace. Mrs. Weasley rushed glass of water to the confused girl. Anna nodded in thanks and took a seat at the table for the first time realizing the looks she was receiving from the others. "What the bloody hell was that about, Potter?" Fred sat next to his girlfriend, his face matching his hair.

"Why don't you ask her," Ron spat before Harry could even turn from looking out the kitchen window.

"Fred, she's been keeping a secret from you," Hermione spoke looking at Anna like she was poison.

"What is everyone talking about," Fred looked at his mother for answers but she just smiled and kept cooking.

"Why hasn't mum got anything to say?" Ginny raised the question cautiously.

"Because you're mum knows," Anna's voice had a slight hoarseness.

"What," Harry spun around.

"Everyone in the Order knows, Draco knows, Becky knows, so does Blaise," Anna coughed lightly. "I forgot to tell you last night Dumbledore was telling Harry that I'm his sister," Anna squeezed Fred's hand. "From the sound of it too he didn't explain much."

"He told me you would explain more to me," Harry rubbed his eyes in frustration,

"Ok, well, let's go talk. I'll see you tonight," Anna stood placing a kiss on Fred's cheek and walked out the back door with Harry following.

"Are we really going to let him just wander off with her?" Ron's voice was unforgiving as he tried standing.

"Yes, you are," Mrs. Weasley pushed him back in his seat dropping a plate of food in front of him.

The twins had walked off a ways from the burrow without speaking.

"What do you want to know," Anna finally broke the silence as they sat under a tree.

"I'm not entirely sure. I guess to start off…how did this happen, why did they separate us?" Harry looked intently at his sister.

"Well you remember the prophecy right?"

"Yeah."

"That's why. Together we are dangerous, apart we are a bit safer."

"Okay but now you live with death eaters."

"We are spies for the Order just like Snape."

"So are we supposed to keep acting at school?"

"We have to. There is no option."

"That's why during our fourth year you were so horrible after that summer?"

"Yes, it was so hard after getting to know all of you to do that," Anna looked down playing with the diamond heart on her necklace.

"What is that?"

"Oh, this was our mothers. She gave it to my mum, Narcissa, to give to me when I turned eleven. Dumbledore charmed it to help me control my outbursts so things like what happened at the World Cup don't happen anymore."

"Wow, I don't have anything that was theirs like that," Harry mumbled.

"Oh don't lie. I know about the Cloak," Anna laughed pushing him lightly.

"How?"

"Oh, please, I have lessons with Dumbledore, he tells me things."

"Oh, yeah, do you know what I should expect with those? He wants me to start getting lessons from him this year."

"Mine were to work with my powers. The only thing I can think of is…"

"Is what?"

"Well I know he had some theory's about the Dark Lord so maybe about that. I mean we are almost seventeen."

"Huh."

"But you didn't hear that from me," Anna winked nudging him. The two sat and talked until the shadow of the tree had started to shrink causing them to sit in the sun and before they knew it Mrs. Weasley was calling them in for lunch.

"I should probably change before we sit down then," Anna realized she was still in her pajamas.

"Just maybe, here," Harry stood offering his arm. Anna reached for it and she let him pull her up. They smiled at each other and walked back to the house. However, her smile slowly fell from her face as she realized how much her brother was about to hate her again.

**A/N: I know it's been a while sorry! Hope you like it! Review please!**


End file.
